Knight, Hunter, and Queen
by eternality
Summary: AU/ Intron-phase. Superhuman./ Mereka kembali, menuntut balas./ SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina/ M for improper language/ sci-fi, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort/ Enjoy :)
1. Where It All Started

Knight, Hunter, and Queen

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

Suatu lokasi di Jepang, tahun 2118.

Ruangan bercat putih seluas seratus meter persegi itu tampak remang-remang dengan pencahayaan minimal. Tidak ada jendela dan tidak ada ventilasi. Hanya ada satu pintu bercat abu-abu di salah satu sudut ruangan. Terkunci.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang di dalamnya. Hanya terdengar suara dengungan mesin-mesin dengan kabel-kabel besar malang-melintang yang memenuhi lantai ruangan. Cahaya berasal dari monitor-monitor komputer yang dibiarkan menyala berkedip-kedip dengan ritme memusingkan dan sepuluh tabung kaca setinggi satu setengah meter berpendar kebiruan yang diisi penuh dengan perfluorokarbon teroksigenasi cair—sebuah cairan berdensitas lebih besar dari air biasa dan memungkinkan seseorang untuk bernapas di dalamnya. Empat tabung di antaranya kosong dan lampu di atasnya menyala hijau, sementara enam tabung lainnya dihuni makhluk-makhluk mungil yang ringkih dan tengah bergelung mengambang di dalamnya—bayi-bayi yang sengaja dilahirkan secara prematur.

Satu-satunya akses masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dibuka. Seorang pria kurus berjas putih panjang masuk dengan gerakan tergesa. Pria itu berjalan melintasi ruangan hanya dengan beberapa langkah lebar. Tangannya diremas-remas gugup di kedua sisi tubuh. Matanya memandang layar komputer dengan sedikit terbelalak dipenuhi antusiasme. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus bergerak ke atas _keyboard,_ mengetikkan serangkaian perintah pada program yang sedang aktif.

"Ayo, Anak-anakku. Kita lakukan eksperimen terakhir sebelum kalian lahir," suaranya hanya berupa gumaman, tetapi nada dingin tetap tidak luput terdengar. Seringai penuh kegembiraannya menghiasi wajah yang pucat dan kurus dengan tulang pipi menonjol.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol _enter_ pada _keyboard_ keras-keras dibarengi dengan kikikan rendahnya. Komputer di depannya mengeluarkan bunyi 'bip bip' panjang yang ganjil selama satu menit penuh. Tabung-tabung kaca berisi cairan perfluorokarbon mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung besar dan bayi-bayi di dalamnya menggeliat kesakitan.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo…" Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, berpindah dari layar komputernya ke deretan tabung-tabung, berkali-kali.

Pria berwajah menyeramkan itu mengusap-usap kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil memandangi tabung-tabungnya. Begitu komputer berhenti berbunyi, pria itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah penuh kekecewaan. Satu tabung menyala merah.

Dia berdecak marah dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tabung tersebut. Tangannya yang kurus menempel pada kaca. "Sayang sekali, Anakku," bisiknya penuh kekecewaan. Kemudian pria itu segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang penuh sesak. Dia perlu memanggil seseorang untuk 'membersihkan' kegagalannya malam ini.

Sayang sekali, dia kehilangan satu anaknya lagi, tetapi tak masalah. Dia telah menyempurnakan kelima bayi yang disebut anak-anaknya. Dan tak ada hal lain yang lebih memuaskan daripada itu. Sambil melangkah di tengah lorong yang gelap, pria mengerikan itu tertawa keras—keji.

.

_Intron._

_Dalam ilmu genetika, intron disebut sebagai gen sampah—bagian dari sekuen panjang DNA yang tidak terpakai, yang tidak digunakan dalam proses sintesis protein. Walaupun keberadaannya menyusun hampir 98% keseluruhan DNA manusia, kehadirannya tidak pernah dipakai dan dipotong dari deretan ekson sebelum proses sintesis dimulai. Teknologi termutakhir pun belum mampu menyibak misteri keberadaan intron._

_Lalu, apa fungsi keberadaannya dalam susunan DNA makhluk hidup? Benarkah intron hanya gen kosong yang tidak bermakna?_

_Pertanyaan tersebut terjawab di tahun 2111._

.

_Tokyo, 2098._

_Dua belas ahli genetika mencetuskan sebuah hipotesis yang mereka sebut _intron-phase_. Dalam hipotesis tersebut, mereka mempercayai adanya potensi penggunaan intron dalam sintesis protein. Intron, seperti halnya ekson, diyakini menyimpan urutan basa-basa nitrogen tertentu yang dapat mengode sintesis protein baru—protein yang tidak pernah ada dalam tubuh makhluk hidup mana pun._

_Delapan tahun penelitian, tujuh peneliti meninggal selama proses penelitian. Enam orang yang tersisa melanjutkan penelitian mereka untuk membuktikan kebenaran hipotesis mereka. Lima tahun setelahnya, ditemukan suatu cara untuk mengubah intron sebagai _sense, _atau _template, _mRNA._

_Eksperimen dilakukan terhadap berbagai hewan—pieces, reptil, aves, amphibi, dan mamalia dengan hasil sukses hanya pada mamalia. Namun sejauh itu, mereka menganggap eksperimen mereka sebagai kegagalan karena mereka tidak dapat menemukan perbedaan dari kelinci dan tikus normal dengan kelinci dan tikus eksperimen._

_Rupanya mereka salah. Salah seorang peneliti melakukan pengujian ulang terhadap protein-protein yang dihasilkan tubuh hewan percobaan mereka dan dia menemukan sebuah protein asing—protein yang diyakininya sebagai hasil sintesis intron._

_Protein tersebut dinamai epitasin—berakar dari bahasa Yunani yang berarti 'mempercepat'. Dari efek yang dihasilkan, hewan percobaan mereka menunjukkan kemampuan nyaris tiga kali lebih cepat dalam proses pembelahan sel. Luka fisik berupa sayatan kecil yang sengaja mereka buat pada tubuh hewan-hewan percobaan dapat sembuh sempurna dalam waktu lima jam—sebuah luka yang paling tidak memerlukan waktu dua hari untuk hilang seutuhnya._

_Dengan penemuan mereka, Jepang untuk pertama kalinya memperbaruhi teori genetika._

_Intron bukan lagi gen sampah._

.

Tokyo, 2118.

Sebuah ruang utama tempat kerja presiden yang biasanya senyap tiba-tiba diramaikan oleh gebrakan keras. Seorang wanita berusia lebih dari empat puluh tahun menggebrak meja kerja di depannya dengan kemarahan besar. Berkas-berkas yang ditumpuk tinggi di pinggir-pinggir mejanya jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Wanita itu menggeram dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Matanya yang sewarna madu memandang tajam mengiris pada dua pria yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Asuma?" Suara wanita itu rendah, giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah.

Salah satu pria yang berdiri di depannya menarik napas dalam-dalam terlebih dulu, "kami gagal menangkapnya, Tsunade-_sama_."

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu kembali menggebrak meja, kali ini lebih keras. Dahinya basah oleh keringat. Pendingin ruangan rasanya tidak berfungsi. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian sudah mengerahkan anggota ANBU terbaik?" Tsunade mendesis tajam penuh ketidakpercayaan melalui rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Kami tidak ingin mencari-cari alasan untuk kegagalan besar kami, Tsunade-_sama,_ tapi pria itu ternyata memiliki beberapa orang kepercayaan yang bekerja padanya. Dan mereka bukan orang sembarangan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada tujuh orang yang menghadang kami. Mereka memiliki kemampuan fisik dan tanding yang jauh di atas kami," Asuma mengambil jeda. "Lima anggota tim luka parah. Kami tidak berani memaksakan untuk terus melanjutkan misi berbahaya seperti ini dengan jumlah tim yang kurang dari setengah."

Tsunade ganti memandang pria yang lain yang sedari tadi bungkam dengan wajah pucat. Rasa penasaran menggelitiknya lebih dari amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Tak biasanya pria itu berekspresi janggal dengan wajah memucat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Pria itu menelan ludah, tidak mampu langsung menjawab. Asuma lah yang berinisiatif mengambil alih jawaban, "kami juga kehilangan anak beberapa pejabat dan istri-istri anggota ANBU, termasuk istri _Buntaichō_." Asuma melirik pria yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya dan yang tak lain adalah ketua ANBU. Penjagaan wilayah Tokyo malam ini memang sedikit longgar karena anggota-anggota ANBU terbaik diikutkan dalam misi. Mereka harus menelan dua kali kegagalan terbesar ANBU dalam semalam—misi penangkapan dalang di balik kasus penculikan ini gagal dan korban semakin bertambah, bahkan hingga melibatkan aparatur negara.

Wajah Tsunade memucat. Bibirnya gemetar oleh amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan siap meruntuhkan apa saja. Wanita itu mendesis rendah, menggeram penuh kebencian. "Orochimaru…"

.

_Sebuah ide gila dari seorang peneliti yang rupanya juga sudah gila._

_Apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia juga bisa menyintesis epitasin? Begitu pikirnya.  
_

_Peneliti tersebut mengajukan sebuah mahaproyek; eksperimen sintesis epitasin pada manusia._

_Atas nama kemanusiaan, ide gila tersebut ditolak. Pencetusnya ditahan, diinterogasi, bahkan diterapi psikologis. Namun sesungguhnya, diam-diam beberapa pejabat licik ikut mendanai proyek tersebut begitu peneliti yang dianggap gila dinyatakan bebas._

_Tokyo, 2117. Sebuah proyek gelap dimulai. _Mugen no ko_._

_Semenjak itu, terjadi kasus penculikan massal terhadap wanita-wanita hamil dan balita. Sebuah proyek 'kemanusiaan' tentunya membutuhkan manusia juga sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Ketika kasus sudah semakin tidak terkendali, ANBU diturunkan langsung untuk menangani kasus tersebut. Penjagaan terhadap wanita dan anak-anak diperketat, tetapi anehnya selalu ada celah penculikan._

_Di tahun 2118, korban hilang mencapai 186—97 di antaranya adalah wanita hamil._

_Kasus yang lebih mengerikan lagi terjadi di tahun berikutnya, 2119._

_Di setiap gang-gang gelap Tokyo, setiap malamnya ditemukan satu tubuh tak bernyawa—tubuh-tubuh korban penculikan, terutama anak-anak. Beberapa wanita ditemukan hidup, tetapi dalam kondisi mengerikan—janinnya hilang, kurang gizi, dehidrasi, luka-luka, hilang ingatan, sampai mengidap penyakit kejiwaan traumatis._

.

Tokyo, 2119.

Ruang presiden yang sama.

Namun, wajah-wajah yang berada di sana malam itu tampak sedikit berbeda. Hanya ada dua orang di sana. Tsunade duduk dengan tangan bersedekap di kursi kerjanya berhadapan dengan kapten pasukan elit ANBU. Tsunade memandang pria yang berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh tujuh itu dalam-dalam. Matanya bersinar tajam dan serius.

"Istrimu sudah kembali, bukan?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Pria itu menarik napas panjang, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sedikit lebih baik dari korban-korban lain."

Tsunade mengerutkan kening. Kedua sikunya berpindah ke meja. "Seperti apa yang bisa disebut lebih baik?"

Pria itu menunduk memandang lantai sejenak, menghela napas perlahan, kemudian memandang wanita yang tengah menjabat posisi presiden Jepang tepat di kedua manik matanya. "Kandungannya memang sudah hilang, dia memang luka-luka, dan dia kehilangan ingatannya selama diculik, tapi dia tidak menderita gangguan kejiwaan."

Mau tidak mau Tsunade menghela napas. Ketegangan di wajahnya sedikit mengendur. Kelegaan yang nyata benar-benar tersirat dalam nada suaranya ketika dia kembali bicara, "kau sudah memastikan dia diberi perawatan medis terbaik, 'kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya berterima kasih untuk itu."

Tsunade mengangguk antusias. "Ah, baru saja Asuma menghubungiku dan dia bilang ada kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan informasi dari korban-korban yang selamat."

"Mereka semua kehilangan ingatan, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi kita bisa menerapi mereka dengan hipnosis untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang. Ada kemungkinan mereka dihipnosis juga untuk melupakan kejadian itu."

Wajah pria itu memucat seketika. "Ta—"

Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya dan pria itu pun terdiam. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya. Tenang saja. Dengan begitu, kita memang akan kehilangan satu-satunya celah untuk mendapat informasi, tapi aku juga wanita dan aku bukan manusia tanpa perasaan. Mereka sudah cukup tersiksa di sana. Aku tidak akan pernah membuat mereka mengingat hal-hal mengerikan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi selama mereka diculik. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur sekali mereka yang selamat kehilangan ingatannya." Tatapan wanita itu melembut dan dipenuhi keprihatinan. "Mereka yang selamat harus bisa hidup dengan bahagia nantinya."

"Lalu informasinya?"

Tsunade menghela napas, kali ini dengan berat hati. "Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya nanti. Kita akan terus berusaha." Mata sewarna madu wanita itu berkilat oleh keyakinan dan keteguhan hatinya. "Nah, sekarang kau pulang lah. Rawat istrimu dengan baik."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua ANBU selama lima tahun belakangan itu mengangguk takzim, kemudian berjalan mundur untuk mencapai pintu. "Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-_sama_. Selamat malam," sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, tetapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya menyembul lagi. Kali ini wajahnya dihiasi senyuman geli, "ah—beristirahatlah, Ibu."

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup pelan—geli dengan sebutan 'ibu' yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya sebagai gurauan. Pria itu merupakan murid sahabatnya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Pria itu juga yang nantinya akan menduduki kursi presiden yang sekarang sedang dia tempati. Berat memang, karena Tsunade sangat menyayanginya dan tidak ingin putranya itu menanggung beban berat yang dia rasakan sekarang. Namun di satu sisi, Tsunade belum menemukan orang lain yang bisa dia percaya dan memiliki kemampuan melebihi putranya untuk menjabat sebagai seorang presiden menggantikannya kelak.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku ke sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Jemarinya bergerak memijit pelipis. Rasa pening luar biasa selalu menderanya begitu menangani kasus yang tidak kunjung menemui titik balik pencerahan ini. Kasus yang melibatkan peneliti gila yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri. Orochimaru.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, tidak juga dengan tim elit ANBU yang dimilikinya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk yang terbaik. Tapi satu hal yang dia jamin atas nama dirinya; akan dia temukan Orochimaru hidup atau mati dan mengakhiri mimpi buruk mereka.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berlutut di depan lima anak berusia lima tahun yang berdiri berjajar dengan tangan saling bergandengan erat. Senyumnya lebar, nyaris terlihat seperti seringaian keji. Kobaran api yang membubung tinggi di belakangnya membuat sisi depan wajahnya gelap dan terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan. Kelima anak yang berdiri di depannya diam. Wajah mereka kaku.

Pria itu, Orochimaru, mengusap kepala mereka satu per satu, masih dengan senyuman. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat apa yang bukti kesuksesan besarnya. Tawa rendahnya terdengar kemudian, teredam suara angin dan kobaran api yang ribut.

"Setelah ini kalian akan berpisah."

Kelima anak itu serempak saling pandang ke kanan-kirinya, bingung.

"Tapi tenang saja. Kalian pasti akan berjumpa kembali." Orochimaru mengulum senyum. "Kalian akan tinggal bersama keluarga baru dan dengan identitas baru. Kalian tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi?" Anak yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Orochimaru bertanya. Matanya yang besar menatap langsung kedua mata Orochimaru tanpa takut dan tanpa emosi.

Orochimaru mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari berpikir. Jari kurusnya sesekali mengusap dagunya yang pucat. "Saat _Satu_ tepat berumur tujuh belas, kalian boleh mulai saling mencari."

Kelima anak itu terlahir berurutan—atau paling tidak, dipaksa dilahirkan. Yang dipanggil _Satu_ lahir pertama kali dan yang lain lahir menyusul di hari selanjutnya. Keempat anak yang lain kompak menoleh ke kanan, memandang anak yang berdiri di pinggir kanan.

Bocah itu mengangguk, menatap Orochimaru mantap tanpa berkedip. "Bagaimana?"

"Itu…kalian tentukan sendiri caranya," mata pria itu berkilat keji dalam kegelapan.

Kelima anak itu mengangguk kompak. Mereka kembali diam untuk waktu yang lama dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa orang-orang asing, berpencar ke lima arah mata angin berbeda. Orochimaru masih diam berlutut di tempatnya menunggu siluet-siluet itu menghilang di kejauhan.

"Hidup lah terus, Anak-anakku," ujarnya seolah tengah bicara dengan seseorang dalam jarak sepuluh langkah. Dia yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya.

.

Tokyo, 2123.

Ruang presiden malam itu senyap. Lima orang yang berada di sana terdiam dengan napas tertahan di tenggorokan masing-masing. Ruangan itu remang-remang dan hanya cahaya datang dari layar besar yang dipasang di salah satu dinding dan sedang menampilkan sebuah video berdurasi 2 menit 56 detik. Video itu berkualitas buruk. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat dari video yang sepertinya direkam dengan _handycam_ yang lawas. Kobaran api terlihat jelas sebagai pemandangan dominan dalam video itu. Suara berat seseorang terdengar jelas berbicara walaupun sosoknya tidak terlihat di mana pun dalam rekaman itu.

"Senang berjumpa dengan kalian, Teman! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan aku ingin sekali pergi mengunjungi kalian, tapi sayang sekali aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Jadi, kurasa tidak masalah kalau anak-anakku yang mewakiliku untuk mengunjungi kalian di sana, 'kan? Bagaimana? Mereka anak yang manis, tenang saja," —terdengar suara kikikan tawa mengerikan dan kelima orang di ruangan itu berjengit. "Mereka berlima akan mengunjungi kalian tidak lama lagi. Dan…" —satu tawa lagi yang tidak menyenangkan "…aku menitipkan pesan untuk mencari beberapa orang. Itu kalau mereka mau melakukannya." Pria dalam rekaman itu mendesah dibuat-buat. "Nah, kuharap kalian menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka sedikit…kesulitan berbaur dengan manusia."

Video berakhir dan ruangan itu menggelap ketika satu-satunya sumber cahaya mati. Beberapa detik kemudian lampu utama dinyalakan. Tiga pria ANBU dan dua wanita. Lima wajah di sana memperlihatkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih serupa.

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Tsunade berdiri dengan wajah memucat. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kasus terakhir dan ketika akhirnya wanita itu berpikir keadaan mulai membaik, ancaman kembali datang. Kali ini dengan bukti yang lebih nyata.

"Kalian sudah menyelidiki asal video itu?"

Salah seorang pria mengangguk, Asuma. "Ya, Tsunade-_sama_. Kami juga sudah mengirimkan tim untuk mengecek lokasi itu, tapi hanya puing-puing bangunan terbakar yang kami dapatkan. Sepertinya Orochimaru membakar tempat itu, seperti dalam video."

Rahang Tsunade bergeretak. "Dan selama ini, tempatnya sedekat itu?" Suaranya berubah histeris. Napasnya berat dan terputus-putus.

Empat orang lain dalam ruangan itu ikut bermuka pahit. Lokasi dalam video itu berada kurang dari radius 25 kilometer dari pusat pemerintahan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya? Para ANBU benar-benar dibodohi dengan sukses.

"Kalian sudah selidiki tempat apa itu sebelumnya?"

Asuma mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kami sudah memastikan tempat itu adalah tempat penelitian Orochimaru. Kami menemukan sisa-sisa komputer, tabung kaca, dan abu kertas-kertas. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa digunakan sebagai sumber informasi. Dia membakarnya dengan sempurna."

"Dan anak-anak yang dia maksud?" Kali ini suara bergetar, getir oleh ketakutan yang harus dia akui, lebih besar dan nyata dari ketakutannya yang lain.

Pria lain yang mengenakan masker hitam menggantikan Asume melapor. "Mereka pasti anak-anak yang berhasil Orochimaru ciptakan. Anak-anak _mugen_, kalau bisa disebut demikian."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang merupakan asisten Tsunade terkesiap kaget. "Mereka benar-benar ada, Kakashi?"

Pria bermasker yang dipanggil Kakashi itu mengangguk. "Atau paling tidak, begitu lah yang ingin Orochimaru sampaikan kepada kita. Dia telah berhasil dengan penelitiannya."

"_Mugen no ko_?" Tsunade memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk meredakan emosinya yang bergolak. "Mereka bisa menjadi ancaman bagi kita. Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan."

"Ya, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade jatuh terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya kembali pening seketika. Jabatan presiden yang dipegangnya selama dua periode berturut-turut ini benar-benar membebaninya. Dia kira keadaan bisa tenang setelah hampir lima tahun lamanya tidak terjadi masalah. Namun, apa yang kini berada di depan matanya bukan lagi masalah, melainkan ancaman besar. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa kelima anak itu, pun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Kalian punya gambaran apa yang direncanakan Orochimaru dengan menggunakan anak-anak itu?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, saling pandang dengan kedua pria lain—meminta persetujuan untuk bicara. Kapten ANBUnya mengangguk. "Jika mereka mengikuti perintah Orochimaru, kemungkinan besar mereka mencari apa yang kita ambil dulu dari Orochimaru sewaktu kita menahannya. Mungkin data-data penelitiannya yang berharga, atau apa pun."

"Jika mereka bertindak sendiri?"

Sinar yang dipancarkan dua bola mata berbeda warna itu meredup. "Mereka mencari beberapa orang, seperti yang diklaim Orochimaru. Mungkin...memburu mereka."

Kedua rahang Tsunade mengeras. Buku-buku jarinya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Suaranya berubah kaku ketika kembali berujar. "Kita harus mencegahnya."

.

Jepang, 1 Maret 2134.

Okaya dikejutkan oleh bunyi ledakan bom yang tiba-tiba di jantung kota tepat tengah malam. Seseorang memandangi kobaran api yang melalap taman-taman dan toko-toko yang ada di pusat kota dari atap gedung berlantai lima puluh. Dia diam, menunduk, dan menikmati rona merah dan jingga yang silih berganti. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topeng.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Satu_," dia berbisik pelan dan suaranya terbawa angin keras yang menerpa. "Nah, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dia tersenyum mendengus, kemudian melangkah melintasi atap gedung menuju sisi lainnya dengan langkah cepat dan lebar. Diliriknya pemandangan di bawah kakinya yang gelap. Sepi. Dia bisa memastikan itu. Dia berdecak mencemooh ketika teriakan-teriakan panik mulai terdengar dari pusat ledakan. Dengan satu gerakan, dia melompat dari atap gedung setinggi lebih dari seratus meter tersebut. Dia terjun bebas, tidak berteriak, tidak juga panik. Tanah di bawahnya semakin mendekat dan membesar ketika tubuhnya semakin mendekati permukaan tanah. Satu gerakannya mantap dan dia sudah mendarat dengan sempurna.

Kemudian, dia membaur dengan bayangan dan kegelapan malam.

.

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip._

Layar lebar televisi plasma 80 _inchi_ berkedip-kedip menampilkan tayangan berbeda ketika saluran dipindahkan dengan cepat. Gadis yang duduk di sofa panjang di ruang rekreasi itu menghela napas bosan sambil melempar _remote_ ke arah pintu. _Remote_ itu tertangkap tepat begitu pintu itu dibuka.

Pemuda yang menangkapnya memamerkan senyum lebar. "Memang murah, tapi bukan berarti bisa dilempar ke mana saja, Sakura-_chan_," dia terkekeh ketika melintasi ruangan dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

Gadis yang duduk di sofa itu menggerutu dengan tangan bersedekap di perut. "Karena _remote_ itu menyebalkan, Naruto."

Kedua alis pirangnya naik. Dia menunduk memandang _remote_ di tangannya. "Kenapa suntuk sekali hari ini?"

"Siaran televisi membosankan semua," gadis itu melorot dengan malas-malasan di sofa.

Naruto mengarahkan _remote_ ke televisi dan mulai memencet salah satu tombolnya untuk mengganti saluran. Bibirnya mengerut. "Ini 'kan masalah serius. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli."

"Ha-ha," katanya. "Dengan semua bom yang meledak sepanjang hari? Tidak. Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak boleh begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau itu ulah teroris yang mengancam kemakmuran Jepang?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata melihat tayangan televisi yang tidak ada habisnya menampilkan berita pengeboman sepanjang hari. "Sudah bukan waktunya untuk melakukan itu semua. Semua anggota masyarakat sudah terlalu individualis dan egois untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kau 'kan juga anggota masyarakat yang sekarang. Itu artinya kau sama individualis dan egoisnya dengan mereka." Pemuda itu mengerling nakal dengan seulas senyum simpul di sudut bibir.

Sakura semakin menggerutu, sama sekali tidak menanggapi candaan temannya.

"Jadi, kota mana lagi yang sedang main kembang api?"

"_Kembang api._" Sakura memutar bola mata. "Pilihan kata yang tepat sekali, Na-ru-to."

Pemuda pirang itu tergelak di sofa, tetapi memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. "Jadi? Sudah berapa?"

"Entah lah."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Perhatiannya terfokus pada siaran berita di televisi besar yang ada di ruang rekreasi yang ada di asrama mereka. Sepertinya kali ini Jepang mengalami kesialan yang sayangnya terjadi berturut-turut. Sejak tengah malam, bom terus meledak.

"Wah, Osaka kena bom juga rupanya!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang kukenal sekolah di sana."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Siapa?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Rival, kalau boleh dikatakan begitu."

Sakura hanya diam dan bersungut-sungut. "Tidak takut dia kenapa-kenapa?" gadis itu mencibir.

Dan Naruto hanya tergelak.

.


	2. First Sight

_Tokyo, 2134._

"…nin, asparagin, asam aspartat, asam glutamat, sistein, glut—"

Kelas biologi pagi itu terinterupsi suara ketukan di pintu. Profesor wanita yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas segera memalingkan wajah dari bukunya ke arah pintu, demikian juga dengan dua puluh tujuh muridnya. Pintu kayu bercat hijau pucat mengayun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita karyawan bagian akademik yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"Maaf mengganggu kelas Anda, Prof. Senju."

Profesor yang sekarang tengah berkacak pinggang tersebut mengibaskan tangannya dengan muka malas. Dia sebetulnya paling tidak suka dengan interupsi ketika sedang mengajar. "Cepat saja," ujarnya memotong basa-basi.

Wanita berblazer cokelat tersebut mengangguk sopan, kemudian mendekati profesor bernama Senju Tsunade. Wanita tersebut berujar dengan suara rendah di dekat telinganya. Tsunade ganti mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu." Kerutan samar di keningnya terbentuk dengan segera. Air mukanya menjadi bertambah malas seiring dengan pandangan matanya yang mengamati tiga sosok lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Suruh masuk saja."

Wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengangguk sopan, berbalik, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada tiga murid yang tadi mengikutinya. Begitu dia menghilang dari pandangan, tiga murid pindahan tersebut saling pandang.

Senju Tsunade berdecak tak sabaran. "Cepat masuk, Bocah-bocah." Mata cokelat madunya mengawasi tiga bocah ingusan itu sampai ketiganya berdiri berjajar di dekatnya, menghadap ke dua puluh tujuh murid lain. Dia mengamati mereka dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Ketiganya masih mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam dan sebuah pin kecil tersemat di masing-masing kerah tingginya. "Kalian punya waktu sepuluh detik."

Yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Senju Tsunade menggaruk pipinya yang ditato segitiga warna merah dengan gugup. "Kiba. Mohon bantuannya."

Yang berdiri setelah Kiba menguap lebar dan berucap "Shikamaru" dari sela kuapan panjangnya. Tsunade langsung berdecak tak suka.

Yang terakhir berdiri dengan sikap tubuh tegap. Matanya menjelajah seisi kelas barunya dengan pandangan tajam sejenak, kemudian menyebutkan nama dengan suara rendah dan dalam. "Sasuke."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Pilih bangku kalian sendiri." Dia ketukkan tongkat mengajarnya ke meja sebagai isyarat membubarkan mereka. Tanpa menunggu atau bahkan melirik mereka duduk, Tsunade kembali mengangkat bukunya dan memindai halaman terakhir yang dibukanya tadi. "Hmm, jadi…sampai di mana kita?"

"Glutamin, Prof." Seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas menyahut. Suaranya tidak terdengar antusias, tetapi jelas dia menyimak pelajaran.

"Aa." Tsunade membalik satu halaman lagi, "glisin, histidin, isoleusin, leusin, lisin, metionin, fenilalanin, prolin, serin, treonin, triptofan, tirosin, dan valin," wanita tersebut mengejanya satu per satu dalam satu tarikan napas cepat. Dia letakkan buku tebalnya keras-keras ke meja, kemudian menyapu seisi kelas dengan pandangannya. "Semuanya ada dua puluh dan aku ingin gambar struktur molekulnya sudah ada di mejaku minggu depan." Tsunade memutar bola mata ketika mendengar erangan frustasi kelas paginya. Dia ketukkan tongkat mengajarnya ke papan tulis, meminta perhatian. "Dengan tangan, _please_."

Suara erangan dalam kelas terdengar semakin keras. Dan sebagai profesor yang dikenal tegas, Tsunade sama sekali tidak membiarkan suasana kelas kacau karena rengekan tak berguna dari bocah ingusan. Dengan suaranya yang keras dan beberapa ketukan di papan tulis, dia melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Rasanya tidak lama bagi Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya jam pertama pagi itu. Dia menyisipkan jemari di sela-sela rambut sewarna eboninya dan menyisirnya asal dengan cepat. Dia pasti melamun sepanjang pelajaran.

Di depan kelas, Tsunade berteriak untuk menangkap perhatian seluruh kelas yang mulai ramai. "Jangan lupa tugas kalian tadi!" Wanita yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai pimpinan sekolah tersebut menutup bukunya keras-keras, kemudian mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memeluknya di depan dada. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan," ujarnya berbarengan dengan dering kedua bel sekolah, tanda pergantian kelas.

.

Lorong panjang sekolah yang berisi deretan loker selalu ramai ketika jam pergantian pelajaran.

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke berusaha keras melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berjubel di depan deretan loker, berusaha sesedikit mungkin untuk tidak mendorong jatuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan. Karena mereka murid pindahan, mereka terpaksa diberi loker paling pojok; tidak lagi berdasarkan urutan nomor kependudukan mereka. Mereka bertiga bukan satu-satunya pindahan. Ada tiga teman mereka yang juga dipindahkan di sekolah mereka sekarang.

"Untung kalian tidak jadi masuk kelas kami." Dengan muka masam, Kiba membanting pintu lokernya hingga tertutup dengan suara debaman keras.

"A-ada apa, Kiba-_kun_?" Seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri Kiba bertanya dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Buku-bukunya dipeluk di dada dengan erat. Sesekali dia selipkan ke belakang telinga rambut gelapnya yang jauh menutupi sisi wajah. Matanya yang berwarna kecubung pucat yang nyaris putih perak bergerak gelisah memperhatikan keramaian di sekitarnya, merasa tidak nyaman.

Masih dengan muka masamnya, Kiba berpaling menghadap temannya itu. "Kelas baru dimulai setengah jam, tapi sudah dapat tugas yang tidak bisa dikerjakan dalam setengah jam!" Bukan karena sulit, tetapi lebih karena Kiba tidak suka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas tidak berguna semacam itu. Dia lebih suka bergerak langsung di lapangan. Dan tentunya, tugas pertamanya pagi itu sama sekali jauh dari kata cepat.

Seorang gadis dengan dua sanggul Cina di sisi-sisi kepalanya yang berdiri di kanan Kiba ikut bergabung dalam percakapan. "Kau 'kan bisa nyontek. Tidak perlu berpikir lama-lama," gadis itu mencibir dan segera dibalas desisan jengkel Kiba.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau dapat kelas biologi Senju, Tenten!"

Yang dipanggil Tenten melotot ke arahnya seraya menyikut lengan Kiba. "Senju Tsunade itu 'kan terkenal sekali. Kau beruntung!"

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ayo cepat. Kita hampir terlambat." Shikamaru berdecak sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Dia lirik Sasuke yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya dan sudah bersiap pergi dengan buku di tangan.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." Satu pemuda lain yang tak kalah pendiamnya berujar. Lokernya berada paling tepi, Neji. Tanpa berkata-kata lebih panjang, pemuda tersebut berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya berada diikuti dua gadis itu.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling tukar pandang, kemudian melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Neji dan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih merutuk di depan pintu lokernya.

.

Mereka bertiga tiba di kelas bersamaan dengan guru kalkulus mereka. Sedikit melegakan juga karena mereka bisa menghindari tatapan aneh seisi kelas. Seragam hitam-hitam mereka tentunya mencolok di tengah kerumunan seragam berblazer cokelat pucat. Shikamaru mengenali sebagian besar penghuni kelas kalkulusnya ada di kelas biologinya tadi. Beberapa teman barunya terlihat begitu mencolok sehingga mudah diingat oleh pemalas seperti dirinya.

Ketiganya mengambil bangku di deretan belakang kelas. Sasuke memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan segera terlarut dalam keheningannya seraya memandang langit melalui kaca. Kiba duduk di sebelahnya; Shikamaru langsung menenggelamkan kepala di antara lipatan lengannya di bangku di depan Sasuke.

Walaupun terlihat seolah tengah terlarut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap percakapan di sekitarnya. Beberapa obrolan mendapat perhatian khusus, seperti seorang gadis yang mengeluh karena merasa tempat duduknya diambil seseorang—atau tepatnya diambil Sasuke. Diam-diam pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Sejak kapan ada istilah 'mengambil bangku' di dalam kelas berpindah? Mereka memakai sistem pindah kelas, jadi tentunya setiap bangku di sana bukan milik siswa tertentu.

Sasuke terus diam dan berpangku tangan bahkan ketika gadis yang tadi mengeluh kini secara terang-terangan menyinggungnya, berkata sesuatu tentang '…enak sekali. Anak baru. Seragam konyol'. Walaupun rasanya telinga Sasuke merah, pemuda itu masih bisa mempertahankan air muka tenang di wajahnya. Pemandangan awan-awan masih tetap menjadi pilihannya. Dia memilih mengacuhkan keinginan untuk mendesis tak suka ke gadis itu.

Pandangan Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya terasa begitu tajam seolah mencoba memberi tahu dirinya ada seorang gadis yang tengah mencoba membunuhnya melalui tatapan, tetapi Sasuke dikenal sebagai pemuda dingin bukan tanpa alasan. Ketenangan dan kemampuannya menguasai emosi secara baik, atau mungkin sempurna, lah yang membawa dirinya hingga mendapat julukan konyol dari teman-teman di sekolah lamanya. Tatapan gadis bermulut kasar dan Kiba tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Umpatan-umpatan gadis itu justru menjadi humor. Kini, dengan duduk tepat di sisi diagonalnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar setiap celaan yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut walaupun tidak sekali pun dia melirik siapa gadis yang begitu meributkan sebuah bangku.

"…muka tembok. Pucat. Pasti dia vampir."

Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Dia jarang tersenyum, lebih-lebih tertawa. Namun, sekarang dia justru kesulitan menahan seringaian. Perhatian dan konsentrasi indra pendengarannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada suara gadis asing tersebut yang masih terus mengumpatnya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Pemuda tersebut tidak sekali pun melirik papan tulis, atau mencatat, atau mendengarkan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Buku catatannya masih tertutup dan tergeletak begitu saja di meja sementara bolpoinnya berputar lincah di sela-sela jemari. Matanya lekat memandang pergerakan awan-awan selagi dia berpangku tangan di atas meja.

Bosan memandang langit, Sasuke menurunkan pandangan ke buku catatannya yang bersampul hitam polos. Di bagian depan, di pojok kiri atas, hanya tertera sepuluh digit angka nomor kependudukannya. Namanya adalah Sasuke. Begitu saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Namanya terdengar begitu…sederhana, datar, biasa, atau kata apa pun lah itu. Hanya Sasuke. Hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata.

Dia tidak menyandang nama keluarga, sama seperti ribuan penduduk lain yang berusia di bawah 21 tahun. Sistem tersebut telah diterapkan setidaknya selama hampir sepuluh dekade. Nama keluarga tidak lagi berarti. Di umur 21 nanti, seseorang bisa memakai nama keluarganya atau memilih nama baru bagi dirinya. Kecuali keluarga-keluarga klan kuat yang masih tetap teguh menyandang nama mereka, setiap orang bebas memilih ingin menjadi apa—terlebih, ingin menjadi siapa.

Suatu hal yang sejujurnya selalu tidak sabar dia tunggu-tunggu.

.

"Haah!"Gadis berambut berantakan tersebut berteriak sambil menggebrak meja kuat-kuat.

Suara nyaringnya mengheningkan suasana kafetaria yang padat. Perhatian berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tertuju ke sumber teriakan yang berasal dari meja terjauh area kafetaria. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menunduk di atas mangkuknya terbatuk panjang sambil memukul-mukul tulang dadanya. Yang paling gendut di sana tetap santai memakan keripik kentangnya. Pemuda yang memakai kaca mata hitam dan kerah baju tinggi tetap santai dengan tangan bersedekap di atas perut. Seorang gadis lain, rambutnya pirang pucat, dengan galak menyodok lengan gadis di sebelahnya yang tadi berteriak.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sakura!" Gadis pirang bernama Ino tersebut menghardik keras. Mata birunya yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik melotot. Kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih ternoda oranye di bagian depan. Dengan menggunakan secarik tisu, dia usap noda jusnya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak semakin menyebar.

"_Mood_ku sedang kacau."

Ino mendengus kesal. "Sudah jelas, tahu! Tertulis di jidatmu, _dekorīn_!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Sakura dengan kasar. Tidak biasanya temannya satu itu terlihat emosi. Hanya beberapa hal yang bisa memicu kemarahan Sakura, salah satunya adalah dirinya dan Naruto.

Mata Sakura menyipit sebal. "Seseorang yang menyebalkan."

"Siapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Belum pernah melihat wajahnya," gadis itu mengambil jeda. Keningnya mengerut selagi dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian menyebalkan di jam kedua, "tapi bukan berarti aku melihat wajahnya juga, sih."

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang sedari tadi tampak tidak peduli mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya yang nyaris tandas. "Murid baru?"

Sakura mengedik. "Iya. Mereka memakai _gakuran_. Memangnya masih ada sekolah yang memakai _gakuran_? Murid perempuan mereka memakai _seifuku_?" Sakura mengernyit ngeri. "Ketinggalan zaman sekali," cemoohnya.

"Mereka buktinya. Osaka satu-satunya sekolah yang masih memakai seragam seperti itu." Pemuda berkacamata hitam menjawab dengan nada datar yang tampak sangat kurang antusias.

Ino membungkuk di atas meja. Separuh badannya maju mendekati si pirang yang lain di seberang meja. Dengan mata menyipit dia memandangnya. "Memangnya kita kedatangan murid baru?"

Si pirang Naruto menaikkan kedua alis. "Kau tidak tahu? Ada enam yang pindah ke sini, tapi aku belum melihat siapa saja."

"Pindah di tengah-tengah semester?"

Pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan raut wajah kosong. Mata biru kristalnya seolah berkata 'kemana-saja-kau'. "Sekolah mereka 'kan hancur berkeping-keping."

"Cuma runtuh sebagian," koreksi Shino sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Memang begitu, Shino!"

Ino memundurkan tubuhnya, kemudian dia berpaling memandang Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu soal itu?" tanyanya.

"Pengeboman? Ya. Pindahan? Tidak."

"Pengeboman apa, sih?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya yang menyebalkan.

Sakura melotot sebagai respon. "Kau kemana saja, sih? Itu 'kan _headline _di setiap berita!" tuntutnya dengan ekspresi ingin mencekik.

Gadis pecinta _fashion _tersebut mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian mengedik. "Aku tidak nonton berita, tahu!"

Gadis berambut merah muda memutar mata. "Demi Tuhan!"

"Heboh sekali, ya?"

Sakura berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah sok polos ala malaikat Ino. Dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya, gadis itu mulai menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai teror bom yang terjadi kira-kira satu minggu lalu, lengkap dengan pelototan. "Ada, kurasa hmm, lima belas pengeboman beruntun. Osaka salah satunya."

"Lalu? Kenapa mereka pindah ke mari?"

Sakura sudah hendak menjawab dengan muka masam, tetapi temannya yang sedari tadi diam bersedekap angkat suara. "Sekolah mereka ada di satu blok dengan lokasi pengeboman. Beberapa bagian sekolah mereka rusak. Tidak parah, tapi butuh renovasi. Enam murid dikirim ke sini, sisanya ke kota-kota di sekitar Osaka."

"Kau tahu, Shino?" Pemuda gendut berujar. Kantong keripik kentangnya kini kosong tak bersisa. Tangan gendutnya segera menjarah kantong keripik baru.

Yang dipanggil Shino mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa hanya enam? Kenapa tidak dikirim ke tempat teman-teman mereka saja? Sudah penuh? Sekolah kita 'kan bukan sekolah biasa," cecar Ino dengan memburu.

Shino memandangnya malas-malasan dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Mungkin murid spesial. Dan Osaka juga bukan sekolah biasa. Itu sekolah elit, sama seperti sekolah kita."

Ino merucutkan bibir tanda ketidakpuasan. "Spesial? Maksudmu pintar? Kaya? Klan kuat? Tampan?"

"Mereka ada di peringkat teratas," si pemuda gendut bernama Chouji menyela dengan mulut penuh makanan. Susah payah dia berusaha menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan, "dengar-dengar seperti itu. Ada anggota keluarga klan terpandang juga di sana. Salah satu dari mereka berenam dengar-dengar anak pejabat negara, entah yang mana."

Percakapan mereka otomatis terhenti ketika menyadari perubahan suasana di kafetaria. Suara riuh rendah kafetaria berangsur-angsur menghilang, digantikan keheningan yang mengagetkan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen terbatuk-batuk dengan suara keras. Makanan setengah kunyahnya berceceran di sekitar mangkuknya. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia berusaha menelan ramen dalam mulutnya sebelum menengak segelas air putih di depannya.

"Sasuke-_teme_?" Si pemuda pirang ternganga. Mangkuk ketiga ramennya terlupakan dengan cepat begitu dia tersentak bangun dari duduknya. Dengan telunjuk menuding ke sumber keheningan, Naruto berseru, nyaris berteriak nyaring. "Kau!"

Enam objek keheningan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berpaling. Empat pemuda memakai _gakuran_ sedangkan dua sisanya mengenakan _seifuku_ atasan putih dengan rok hitam berlengan panjang. Berdiri paling depan, pemuda dengan mata hitam yang senada dengan seragamnya dan yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Lima kawannya yang lain berdiri sedikit di belakang, saling mengobrol dan sama-sama memegang nampan kayu berisi makan siang mereka, sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan suasana ganjil kafetaria. Keenamnya berjalan dengan langkah mantap ke arah meja Naruto.

Pemuda pirang tersebut masih tetap berdiri dengan mata menyipit. Dia sudah bersiap berseru 'mau apa kau!' kepada kawanan baru tersebut, andai saja dia tidak keburu melihat mereka sedikit berbelok dan duduk di satu-satunya meja kosong yang kebetulan berada di dekat mejanya.

Tanpa suara, keenamnya duduk dan menyantap makan siang mereka. Tidak sedikit pun kepedulian terhadap suasana canggung tersebut mereka tunjukkan, kecuali dua gadis di antara mereka yang makan dengan sedikit resah.

Setelah sekian menit terfokus pada makanan di depannya, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat pandangan. Matanya berserobok dengan Naruto yang memandangnya, masih berdiri dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Pemuda pirang satu itu berseru. Nada tanya yang seharusnya ada dalam suaranya hilang.

Sasuke, dengan pandangan bertanya, menatap balik kepada Naruto. "Makan," jawabnya singkat. Ekspresi 'kau-tidak-bisa-lihat-ya' terlihat samar di wajahnya yang tenang mengejek. Konyol, pikirnya.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. "Ma-maksudku kenapa kau ada di sekolah kami!"

Mata jelaganya kembali terfokus pada makan siangnya yang sempat terabaikan. Dia sudah hendak bicara, tetapi diurungkan karena merasa tidak ada gunanya menjawab. Kembali dia lanjutkan aktivitas makan siangnya yang terhenti. Hal tersebut, tentu saja, memancing emosi pemuda pirang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai rival Sasuke.

"Hei!"

Sasuke mengira dia akan mendengar suara nyaring si pirang. Namun, alih-alih dia malah mendengar suara khas gadis yang sedang jengkel, atau tepatnya, luar biasa jengkel. Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali mendongak dengan sumpit menggantung di udara, tepat di depan mulutnya.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut menyaksikan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang tidak lebih dari bahunya sedang menuding Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kebingungan terlihat di matanya, Sasuke kembali menurunkan sumpit dan mengarahkan seluruh fokusnya ke satu titik: gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas. Melalui ekor mata, dia bisa melihat kelima temannya ikut berhenti makan dan mengarahkan tatapan ke pusat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Gadis berambut berantakan—sepertinya karena terlalu sering dijambak beberapa saat lalu, pikir Sasuke—tersebut tiba-tiba berubah panik. Kemantapan dalam sepasang mata hijaunya goyah menghadapi enam pasang tatapan dari depan, ditambah tiga pasang dari teman semejanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis sebagai isyarat pengganti 'apa?' karena merasa dirinya lah yang dimaksud gadis tersebut dengan sebuah 'hei!' nyaring.

"A—" Sakura sempat kehilangan suaranya sebelum dia berusaha berdehem keras dan membangun keberaniannya. "…kau yang menyebalkan tadi pagi," suaranya hanya berupa gumaman lirih di telinga Sasuke.

Air muka Sasuke tidak berubah. Dengan tenang dia menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang tajam, menunggu gadis itu bicara. Sasuke mengenalinya. Meskipun hanya melalu suara, Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis di kelas kalkulusnya tadi.

Ya, ya. Yang mengumpatinya pagi-pagi, juga yang mengatainya pucat, muka tembok, dan yang menuduhnya sebagai vampir.

Sakura megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan napas. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Kau menyebalkan!" Begitu saja yang dia katakan setelah lima menit penuh terdiam dengan mulut buka-tutup yang lucu. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kencang, menabrak apa saja dan siapa saja yang berada di jalannya selagi dia menjauh dari kafetaria.

"Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?" Shikamaru berucap sambil memperhatikan empat teman si gulali mengekor keluar dari kafetaria.

Tumben sekali si pemalas itu menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap sesuatu. Diam-diam, kelima teman Shikamaru yang lain menunjukkan kernyitan di kening masing-masing. Apakah hari yang cerah ini akan turun hujan? Atau malah badai?

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi sepertinya dia kenal kau," Kiba berseloroh sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Bukannya dia yang tadi pagi mengumpat di kelas kalkulus? Sepertinya dia juga satu kelas dengan kita di biologi."

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan yang pertama, tetapi dia sendiri tidak tahu-menahu kalau gadis yang sama juga ada di kelas biologinya.

"Mengumpat?" Tenten menyahut. Air mukanya menunjukkan ketertarikan ketika dua iris abu-abu sewarna baja tersebut mengerling ke arah Kiba. "Kepada siapa?"

Kiba mengedik, memberi isyarat dengan ujung dagunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hari pertama kau sudah membuat masalah dengan murid di sini, Sasuke?" gadis bersanggul dua ala Cina tersebut terkekeh. "Tidak buruk juga."

Sasuke nyaris merasa kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata menanggapi selorohan Tenten. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tenten mendengus, tidak berusaha menutupi binar kegirangan di matanya. "Kau diam dan hanya bernapas pun sudah membuat banyak orang jengkel," ejeknya.

Pemuda pendiam itu mengerutkan kening ke arah mangkuk makan siangnya, merasa tidak setuju dengan dengan pendapat temannya, tetapi memilih untuk diam. Terlalu membuang-buang energi untuk sekadar menyangkal. Sasuke tahu benar—dia sudah belajar banyak—bahwa menyanggah pendapat spesies bertipe wanita akan sangat menyusahkan. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Tenten puas dengan pendapatnya.

"Ta-tapi, tidak sedikit juga yang terpesona," kali ini si gadis pemalu yang berkomentar. Bahkan di hadapan teman-teman yang nyaris seumur hidup dikenalnya, Hinata tetap saja gugup.

Tenten memutar bola mata seraya memainkan helai rambut cokelatnya yang menyisip keluar dari sanggul di dua sisi kepalanya. "Oooh," selorohnya. Kentara sekali ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat di wajahnya.

Mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja, terkekeh panjang.

.

Langkah menghentak Sakura memenuhi koridor. Untung saat itu koridor sedang sepi, mengingat jam makan siang baru akan habis lima belas menit lagi. Sebagian besar murid-murid memenuhi kafetaria dan bangku-bangku di taman sehingga tidak akan banyak yang melihat wajah seramnya sekarang.

Ino tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah lebar Sakura. Tiga temannya yang lain sudah menghilang, tidak mau ikut berurusan dengan Sakura yang sedang emosi.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sakura berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang. Wajahnya merah karena emosi. "Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berjingkat mendekat. "Aa, begitu 'kah?"

Si gulali mendengus. "Muka tembok. Aku langsung benci padanya."

Ino menelan ludah. "Kau serius?" tanyanya was-was sembari bergelayut di lengan Sakura yang kaku. "Dia 'kan _keren_ sekali!"

Sakura menatapnya horor. Rahangnya terbuka mendengar ucapan Ino. "Kau berpihak pada mereka sekarang?!" dia nyaris berteriak. Napasnya pendek-pendek akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba naik.

Ino mengerutkan kening, kemudian mundur teratur karena merasa Sakura sedang tidak dalam fase aman untuk didekati. "Tidak, tapi alasan kemarahanmu itu konyol, kau tahu."

Sakura diam. Wajahnya keruh. Suara-suara dari kepalanya seolah menyetujui ucapan Ino. Memang konyol. Marah hanya karena sebuah bangku di sudut terjauh ruangan.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau begini."

Dengan pasrah, Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, tidak peduli."

Si gadis pirang menghela napas, merasa setengah jengkel. Dia tahu benar sahabat baiknya itu punya sedikit masalah dengan mengontrol emosi, tetapi selama ini hal tersebut hanya berlaku untuk Naruto dan dirinya. Kepada orang lain, Sakura bisa mengontrol diri dan terlihat tenang. Ino penasaran sekaligus bingung; kenapa hal sesepele bangku bisa menjadi sumber ledakan emosi Sakura?

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sakura termenung dengan perhatian tertuju pada lantai koridor sekolahnya. Entah sejak kapan mengamati pola-pola abstrak di setiap ubin lantai menjadi lebih menarik daripada berbincang dengan Ino. "Entah lah," jawabnya separuh berbohong.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya—yang mati-matian berusaha dia sangkal selama dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Alasan terbesar kemarahan Sakura bukan lagi tentang bangku. Objek mati tersebut hanya lah kedok belaka. Apa yang mengganggunya jauh lebih konyol dari sebuah bangku.

Seolah keping terakhir _puzzle_nya ditemukan. Begitu…entah lah. Sakura merasa ngeri hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Aah! Sakura! Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri!"

Sakura merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal kuat-kuat. Dia tersentak sadar. Ah, rupa-rupanya dia sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Aa." Dengan gugup Sakura menyelipkan tangannya ke balik blazer cokelat seragam musim seminya. Keningnya mengerut dan bibir bawahnya digigit—atau tepatnya dikunyah—dengan gugup.

"Ceritakan padaku, oke? Nanti malam aku akan ke kamarmu." Ino memberinya senyum pengertian seraya mengelus lengan Sakura menenangkan sebelum mengajak sahabatnya menuju area loker.

.

Gakuran : seragam siswa Jepang berupa celana dan jas berkerah tinggi (biasanya berwarna gelap).

Seifuku : seragam pelaut untuk siswi.

Dekorīn : billboard-brow


	3. New Home

"Kami harus menempatkan kalian di sini."

Keenamnya berhenti serempak tepat di belakang Tsunade. Asisten kepala akademi berdiri di belakang mereka dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangan. Di depan mereka, berdiri dengan kokoh bangunan bertingkat tiga dengan cat cokelat tanah dan terdapat plat bertuliskan '_Forbidden. Restricted Area_' dipasang di pagar besinya. Keenamnya mengerutkan kening kompak.

"Hanya ada beberapa kamar kosong di asrama, tidak cukup untuk kalian. Dan—" Tsunade melemparkan tatapan ke arah tiga pemuda di belakangnya: Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji, "kalian tentu tidak akan keberatan tinggal di sini mengingat urusan kalian dengan ANBU, 'kan?"

Kiba terang-terangan mengerang. "Hanya mereka bertiga, 'kan? Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan diseret ke mari?!"

Tenten menyodok perut Kiba dengan sikunya hingga pemuda itu mengernyit. "Kau 'kan juga ada di sana mendengarkan. Terima saja lah."

Kiba terus menggerutu sembari mengusap bekas sodokan Tenten di perutnya.

"Semoga kalian betah." Tsunade melempar pandangan cepat ke arah enam murid barunya, menilik berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka. Kemudian wanita itu meninggalkan gedung berlantai tiga tersebut, tanpa ucapan apa-apa lagi, diikuti asistennya yang sedari tadi diam mengekor.

"Terlarang untuk kami juga? Lalu?" Tenten berujar penuh canda. Telunjuknya menuding plat kayu yang dipasang di pagar. Air mukanya dipasang seserius mungkin, tetapi bibirnya berkedut menahan seringai.

Tsunade kembali berbalik. Matanya menyipit sebal._ Dasar bocah,_ gerutunya dalam hati. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, plat kayu yang dipasang di pagar bangungan itu terlepas—terlihat sama mudahnya dengan merobek amplop surat. Wanita tersebut mendesis, yang ditanggapi Tenten dengan bunyi tarikan napas kuat dan tajam.

Senju Tsunade berbalik, kembali melangkah dan tidak lagi menoleh.

.

Gedung berlantai tiga tersebut terlihat tidak begitu nyaman ditinggali. Cat bagian luar gedung memang masih bagus, tetapi cat bagian dalamnya sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Tumpukan debu luar biasa tebal memenuhi setiap permukaan benda di gedung itu. Belum lagi sarang laba-laba sebesar ranjang di pojok-pojok ruangan membuat siapa pun mengernyit ngeri. Hanya listrik, air, dan gas yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan untungnya, tidak ada masalah juga dengan pintu dan jendela, walaupun engselnya selalu berderit nyaring ketika digerakkan.

Keenamnya mematung di pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk, menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitar kaki mereka. Kiba yang memiliki hidung paling sensitif di antara mereka tidak bisa berhenti bersin begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam gedung yang akan segera menjadi asrama mereka.

"Betah?! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa betah di sini?" Kiba tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sungguh-sungguh berteriak sampai telinga dua teman yang berdiri di dekatnya berdenging ngilu.

"Merepotkan. Kita harus bersih-bersih?" Shikamaru menggerutu. Wajah malasnya menjadi lebih tidak bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia akan lebih rela tidur di atas rumput-rumput setinggi pinggang di luar daripada membersihkan hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-luas gedung yang menjadi asrama mereka.

"Kita bersihkan bagian kamar saja dulu. Paling tidak kita bisa tidur. Toh, besok sudah akhir pekan," Tenten beranjak keluar, mengambil berbagai alat kebersihan yang ternyata sudah disiapkan di luar gedung, diikuti oleh Hinata.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Akan jadi malam yang panjang. Merepotkan."

.

"Hooo. Kerja bagus. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sepasukan petugas kebersihan untuk membantu kalian, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu."

Di penghujung siang keesokan harinya, Tsunade datang berkunjung bersama asistennya. Tawa kerasnya terdengar begitu menjengkelkan bagi enam remaja yang tengah bergelut dengan keringat dan debu.

"Kau sudah bisa lakukan itu sejak semalam, 'kan!" Kiba berteriak. Gagang _vacuum cleaner_ di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai berubin kuning gading yang baru setengah bersih.

Tsunade berdecak tak sabaran. "_Shift_ kerja mereka sudah berakhir. Hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah kerja lembur, Bocah. Lagipula, apa salahnya bekerja sedikit lebih keras?"

Kiba mendengus keras-keras. Ujung hidungnya memerah dan matanya berair akibat terlalu banyak bersin. Selama ini dia senang-senang saja dengan kemampuan indra penciumannya yang tajam, tetapi tidak sampai minggu penuh bencana ini. "Kau sudah lihat kami hampir selesai membersihkan _gudang_ ini. Apa lagi maumu—" Kiba mengerang keras-keras saat bagian belakang kepalanya terasa sakit. Sebuah kaleng kosong jatuh menggelinding di kakinya. Dengan mata melotot, dia berbalik dan mendapati Tenten berkacak pinggang. "Apa-apaan kau!" tuntutnya.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Gadis itu menghardik. "Aku tidak mau dapat tambahan kerja hanya karena mulut kasarmu!"

Kiba mendesis, tetapi tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada Tsunade yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. "Jadi?" Sebelah alisnya naik. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tembak kaleng Tenten. Sial, sakit sekali.

"Hanya datang untuk menyapa dan mendata apa saja yang kalian butuhkan di sini," Tsunade mengerucutkan bibir selagi melihat sekeliling. "Kulihat tidak ada banyak barang di sini. Jadi terlihat luas. Atau kalian lebih suka seperti ini saja?"

"Oh! Oh! Kami butuh beberapa barang tambahan, Tsunade-_sama_!" Tenten buru-buru menyahut. Ini kesempatan emas untuk memperbaiki, atau mungkin merombak, gedung tua yang akan menjadi rumah baru mereka.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Shizune akan mendatanya. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Jadi, aku bisa mengirimkan semuanya sebelum malam."

Tenten mengangguk penuh antusias, kemudian beringsut mendekati wanita bernama Shizune sambil menyeret Hinata di belakangnya. Mereka terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai perombakan dan menyerahkan sisa urusan kebersihan pada teman lelaki mereka.

Tsunade beranjak mendekati Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Neji yang tengah menikmati istirahat mereka dengan kaleng kopi di tangan. "Aku perlu bicara dengan salah satu dari kalian mengenai penyelidikan itu," ujarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Postur ketiganya berubah kaku. Mereka duduk dengan gelisah di sofa apak yang sedikit berdebu. Sebanyak apa pun dibersihkan, sofa tua itu tetap saja seusang kali pertama mereka temukan di sudut ruangan.

"Sepertinya halaman masih perlu dibersihkan," Shikamaru berseloroh menghindar. Dia berdiri, kemudian berusaha menjauh cepat-cepat menuju pintu depan.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menyipitkan mata saat mengamati Shikamaru beringsut keluar hingga tidak lagi terlihat. Kentara sekali pemuda malas itu berusaha menghindari pembicaraan. "Jadi?" Ketika pandangannya kembali diarahkan pada sofa, dua pemuda yang tersisa telah menghilang. Keningnya berkedut marah. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan ANBU sekarang, Bocah?!" teriaknya.

"Boleh juga, Tsunade-_sama_!" Shikamaru menyahut malas-malasan dari halaman.

Senju Tsunade mendesis geram, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah menghentak. _Awas saja mereka!_

.

Ruangan-ruangan yang akan paling banyak digunakan telah dicat ulang dalam semalam. Terima kasih kepada empat pemuda yang telah meluangkan tenaga mereka untuk mengecat sepanjang sore (dibantu beberapa pekerja yang datang) dan malam. Sisa ruangan yang lain akan dibenahi di akhir pekan selanjutnya dan sebagai gantinya, Hinata dan Tenten yang mengangkat perabot-perabot ringan dan memastikan kamar tidur dan kamar mandi dalam kondisi terbaik.

Hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari penuh ketenangan terpaksa dihabiskan untuk membenahi asrama baru mereka. Praktis, sepanjang hari mereka harus bergulat dengan barang-barang, mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya sesuai instruksi Tenten yang terkadang suka berkali-kali berubah pikiran.

"Sofa marun itu harusnya ditaruh di lantai dua! Cepat angkat!" Begitu sudah setengah jalan menuju tangga naik, gadis bersanggul dua tersebut kembali berseru. "Ah tunggu! Sepertinya di sana tadi juga bagus."

Hinata yang membantu menata beberapa barang-barang kecil hanya bisa meringis dengan bibir bawah digigit. Teman gadisnya itu benar-benar menguras tenaga empat pemuda tersebut, sekaligus menipiskan benang kesabaran yang sebentar lagi sudah akan terputus. Untung saja agenda merombak mereka selesai untuk malam itu.

Shikamaru mendesis kaget ketika merasakan tulang-tulangnya berderak akibat kerja kerasnya begitu dia menghempaskan diri di sofa baru yang empuk di ruang tengah di lantai dua. Kiba dan Neji meniru gerakannya dan bersandar sambil memejamkan mata sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Kerja keras ini harus terbayar," Kiba menggeram tertahan.

"Kau sudah bisa lihat hasilnya, bodoh," Neji memberengut, mengundang kekehan malas Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

Pemuda bertato merah itu berdecak sebal, tetapi memilih untuk mengacuhkan komentar Neji. "Mana Sasuke?"

Hanya Shikamaru yang menjawabnya dengan bahu terangkat. "Mungkin di kamar barunya," jawabnya seraya mengerling ke arah tangga spiral ke atas yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Lantai tiga bangunan asrama mereka hanya berisi kamar-kamar berukuran sedang bergaya tradisional Jepang. _Fusuma_nya berlapis kertas jingga dan berlukiskan tebing curam dan camar serta _tatami_ hijau pirus. Dua kamar mandinya terletak berjajar di sudut dekat tangga. Di lantai dua tidak ada tembok penyekat ruangan. Mereka memakainya sebagai ruang duduk, ruang makan, dan dapur (karena satu-satunya tempat yang terlihat seperti dapur hanya lah bagian sudut dalam lantai itu). Lantai terbawah asrama mereka belum banyak diubah walaupun sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin beberapa rak buku akan diletakkan di sana, berikut dengan beberapa sofa dan lampu baca.

"Makan malam sudah siap!"

Begitu mendengar Tenten berteriak dari arah dapur, ketiganya segera beranjak bangun (meskipun tulang-tulang mereka berderak seolah akan patah kapan saja), tidak bisa menahan suara perut mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam," Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Hei, masih untung kami berdua mau memasak untuk makhluk barbar seperti kalian!" Tenten menimpali dengan lidah terjulur keluar. "Sasuke!" Tenten berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras supaya Sasuke bisa mendengarnya di mana pun pemuda itu sedang berada sekarang.

Detik berikutnya, suara langkah berderap dari arah tangga lantai tiga terdengar dan terlihat lah Sasuke yang turun dari tangga dengan rambut lembab. Pakaiannya juga bersih dan belum kusut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat tiga temannya yang masih penuh debu, setengah mendengus, kemudian berlalu dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung ceria meskipun nyeri otot tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mereka merasa seolah sedang berada di asrama mereka di Osaka, berbagi makanan, berbagi tawa. Keenamnya merupakan teman akrab. Walaupun mereka tumbuh besar bersama setidaknya tiga ratus anak lain, mereka lah yang terdekat. Dan karena kedekatan mereka juga lah, mereka terpaksa dipindahkan ke Tokyo, bukannya bersama teman-teman sekolah mereka lainnya.

Kegiatan makan malam mereka terganggu dengan suara ketukan di jendela. Mereka serempak menoleh, kecuali Sasuke yang memilih untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan makanannya yang masih separuh. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca jendela hitam. Topeng keramik berwajah kucing cemberut tersebut tidak mungkin salah dikenali.

Tenten, yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela, beranjak membuka jendela. Wajahnya dipenuhi keterkejutan, tetapi rona sebal tetap tidak bisa ditutupi. "Ada perlu apa, ANBU-_san_? Pintu depan masih berada di tempat biasanya," katanya dengan suara kering.

Sepertinya wajah di balik topeng itu sedang tersenyum karena wajah kucingnya sedikit terangkat. "Hanya berkunjung," ujarnya mencoba bergurau.

Tenten mendengus, kemudian kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan malam. "Makan malam?" tawarnya penuh canda. Toh, tidak mungkin juga pria asing itu akan membuka topengnya.

Pria bertopeng tersebut menggeleng dan memilih duduk di ujung meja—satu-satunya kursi kosong di sana.

"Anda di sini untuk mengawasi kami?" tanya Shikamaru di sela-sela makannya.

Dari kelima temannya, Shikamaru yang tampak selalu tenang (sebetulnya lebih condong ke tidak peduli). Neji selalu bersikap serius. Sasuke yang juga tidak peduli lebih sering menampakkan ketidaksukaannya kepada ANBU. Kiba lebih sering menggerutu karena merasa sebagai korban terseret masalah yang Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Neji buat. Dua gadis mereka lebih banyak diam.

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin mendengar cerita kalian. Ada perkembangan?"

"Benar-benar analitis dan taktis," Neji menyindir tanpa sekalipun mengubah nada suara maupun ekspresinya yang datar. Siapa yang akan menyangka sepasukan orang-orang elit yang tergabung dalam ANBU akan melibatkan segelintir bocah di bawah umur untuk penyelidikan mereka. Lebih-lebih karena alasan keikutsertaannya didasarkan pada ketidaksengajaan semata. Mereka berenam menemukan hal yang sepatutnya tidak mereka ketahui _tanpa sengaja_.

Dari balik topengnya, pria itu tertawa. "Bukan 'kah memang demikian nama kami?"

"_Analytical and Tactical Special Battle Unit_?" Sasuke melirik tajam dengan rahang mengatup rapat dan gigi gemeletuk. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kembali dengan identitas lama kalian. _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_. Yang itu lebih cocok."

Satu-satunya pria dewasa di tempat tersebut menghela napas. "Sebenarnya dari mana kalian mendapat semua informasi itu?" ujarnya setengah menerawang, tidak benar-benar bertanya.

"Ada di buku sejarah, kalau Anda sempat baca," gerutu Shikamaru.

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat mata di balik topeng tersebut, tetapi pandangan tajam itu jelas ditujukan pada Sasuke yang masih tenang-tenang saja menikmati makan malamnya. "Kalian bisa dicurigai sebagai otak teroris karena memiliki informasi semacam itu, terutama kau Sasuke."—Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tidak peduli. Padangannya masih terpaku ke nasi di mangkuknya. "Sepertinya di antara kalian bertiga, kau yang paling banyak informasi."

"Curiga dan 'sepertinya' tidak akan cukup membawaku ke ruang interogasi, ANBU. Kau perlu bukti."

"Nah, nah… Kami bisa menelusuri latar belakangmu untuk mencari bukti itu."

"Terbalik. Bukti, lalu izin penelusuran. Bukan begitu, ANBU-_san_?" Neji angkat bicara, berpaling memandang lapisan bening di mata topeng kucing keramik itu. "Hanya karena atas dasar kecurigaan, ANBU tidak bisa seenaknya membuka latar belakang seseorang, 'kan?"

Kali ini tidak ada yang merespon, bahkan tidak si anggota pasukan elit sekali pun.

"Kami hanya _tanpa sengaja_ menemukan beberapa petunjuk," Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, memecahkan keheningan yang timbul sejenak, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap air minumnya sebelum berujar kembali, "jadi kalian membutuhkan bantuan kami, bukan?" Bibirnya berkedut karena kejengkelan.

Dengan harga diri yang separuh diturunkan, pria itu menghela napas. "Asumsikan saja begitu."

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bertanding dengan seseorang yang egonya sebesar nama elit ANBU sendiri. Dia tidak ingin memicu apa pun di malam yang melelahkan ini. Dia diam saja melihat pria ANBU itu setengah hati mengakui. "Kami akan bertemu denganmu lagi besok," ujarnya tandas.

Si ANBU mengangguk sekali. Dia lalu melangkah ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka, mengayunkan kakinya keluar kusen, kemudian membaur dalam kegelapan.

.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Pemuda pirang dengan iris mata biru kristal tersebut mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga menempel ke tembok. Lengannya menekan bahu Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak melawan. Istirahat siang baru saja dimulai dan begitu mata birunya menangkap pandangan sosok Sasuke yang tidak asing, dia segera menyeret pemuda itu dari kelasnya. Sudah beberapa hari dia mencari-cari Sasuke, tetapi baru hari ini dia bisa menemuinya. "Jawab, _teme_!" desisannya naik beberapa desibel.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Bibirnya berkedut selagi dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong Naruto dan menjatuhkannya dengan satu tinjuan. Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan di sekolah yang bagaikan hutan liar baginya.

"Apa yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu," Sasuke mendesis balik. Deru napasnya naik dengan cepat. "Pergi, Naruto." Dia mengancam dari balik gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Belakangan ini aku sedang kesulitan menjinakkan emosiku sendiri."

Tubuh Naruto berubah kaku. Bukannya dia takut pada ledakan amarah Sasuke, tetapi mengingat dia baru saja lepas dari detensi dua minggu akibat presensi yang tergolong minim, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan kembali berulah. Tidak jika menyangkut anak-anak pindahan Osaka itu.

Dengan dengusan keras, Naruto memaksa mundur tubuhnya. Tidak berhasil. Hanya lengannya yang bisa dia turunkan. "Akan kucoba bertanya baik-baik. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Satu gerakan kasar, Sasuke merapikan _gakuran_nya yang berantakan akibat ditarik pemuda pirang bertemperamen pendek itu. "seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku pindah sekolah."

"Kenapa kau, kenapa di sini, dan tentu saja, kenapa sekarang?" Matanya menyipit dengan sorot bingung. Dia sudah mengenal Sasuke sedari kecil. Mereka sering bertemu ketika mereka sama-sama masih menjadi murid di sebuah _dojo_ bela diri _judo_. Paling tidak mereka bertemu satu bulan sekali ketika _dojo_-_dojo_ cabang melakukan latihan besar bersama. Lain dengan Naruto yang punya keinginan besar dekat dengannya, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar. Dan melihat Sasuke ada di sekolah_nya_, diam-diam dia merasa senang—yang dia tunjukkan dengan tangan terkepal dan ekspresi wajah menantang berkelahi.

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa, Otak Teri, sekolahku rusak dalam peristiwa pengeboman." Sasuke memberinya pandangan tajam. "Kenapa di sini?" Gigi-giginya menggeletuk. "Coba tanyakan kepada Tsunade. Atau mungkin kalau kau punya kenalan ANBU, mereka bisa memberimu jawaban memuaskan." Dengan satu dorongan kuat di bahu, Sasuke menekan Naruto mundur dan segera menyisip keluar. Dia tidak butuh sumber bencana baru untuk melewati hari-hari menyesakkan di Tokyo.

"Kenapa ini semua berhubungan dengan ANBU? Kau melakukan kejahatan?" Suara kasarnya berubah penuh kepedulian. Keningnya berkerut dan mata biru itu tidak lagi berbinar.

Sasuke tahu arti tatapan itu; dan kecemasan serta rasa kasihan adalah hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan dari Naruto. Melihatnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menusukkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Kau diam saja. Jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu, _dobe_." Dengan itu, Sasuke beringsut pergi dan membaur dengan kerumunan koridor di jam istirahat siang di hari Rabu yang sibuk.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Dengan tekad bulat, pemuda pirang itu berbelok ke satu-satunya koridor yang menghubungkan area sekolah dengan ruangan pemimpin sekolah. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia mintai jawaban saat ini adalah Tsunade-_baachan_.

.

Ruang rekreasi asrama Tokyo tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang rekreasi di sekolah-sekolah lain. Deretan rak buku berisi bacaan ringan dan fiksi; satu set _stereo system_; televisi plasma delapan puluh _inchi_; tumpukan _disc _film dan lagu; serta sebuah mesin makanan dan minuman otomatis di sudut ruangan. Ruang rekreasi tersebut dapat digunakan 24 jam setiap harinya, sepanjang minggu. Namun, dengan kenyamanan seperti itu pun ruang rekreasi tetap saja jarang dikunjungi. Para penghuni asramanya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar, di _pantry_ untuk mengobrol, di lapangan olah raga, atau di _gym _luas mereka.

Malam itu, ruang rekreasi hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Layar televisi berkedip-kedip ketika televisi tersebut menampilkan berbagai acara yang silih berganti.

Satu-satunya gadis di sana yang duduk di sofa di depan televisi berdecak jengkel, kemudian dengan setengah melempar dia meletakkan _remote_ televisi di meja yang ada di depannya. Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kegusaran gadis itu.

"Itu sudah hampir seminggu lalu 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan sudah lebih?!" serunya jengkel. Mata hijaunya melotot ke arah televisi yang masih menayangkan siaran berita kasus pengeboman.

Naruto menggeram tak jelas sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah ramen instan di tangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa _setiap_ _channel_ menampilkan berita tentang peristiwa konyol ini?" Nada suaranya terdengar tinggi di ruangan yang nyaris kosong itu.

Dengan susah payah, Naruto menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu. Pengeboman beruntun seperti ini bukan hal yang biasa, apalagi _konyol_." Pemuda itu mengusap sisa kuah ramen dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu memandang Sakura dengan seksama. "Anggap saja kita sedang berganti suasana," seringai lebarnya pecah.

Gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu masih menyipitkan mata, enggan dikecoh seringai Naruto. "Omong-omong, kau kenal dengan murid pindahan itu?"

Naruto menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai kayu yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Dia mengedik. "Tidak begitu akrab. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada salah satunya, Sakura-_chan_!"

Rona merah muda yang tiba-tiba merambati wajah Sakura dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang dengan wajah seolah perutnya sedang terpilin.

Sakura mengerjap kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

Ditariknya napas panjang, lalu dihembuskan cepat dan kuat. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati," dia memberinya tatapan masam. "Tidak semuanya menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara," geramnya rendah.

.

Fusuma : pintu geser di bagian dalam rumah; dilapisi kertas yang biasanya dilukis.

Tatami : matras anyaman di rumah-rumah Jepang.

ANBU : kepanjangan dari Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.


	4. The Door from The Past

Ruangan luas di lantai terbawah asramanya gelap ketika pemuda itu berada di sana. Jarum panjang jam dinding mengarah ke angka sepuluh, sementara jarum pendeknya berada di antara angka sebelas dan dua belas. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam. Cahaya hanya berasal dari lubang-lubang ventilasi di atas jendela-jendela yang ditutup, dari balik tirai tipis yang menutupi kaca jendela, dan dari satu jendela besar di bagian belakang ruangan yang dibiarkan tanpa tirai.

Di sisi jendela, Sasuke berdiri dengan bersandar pada lemari tua yang dibuat dari sebuah kayu ceri dan diukir gambar naga-naga mendetail. Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke samping. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada apa yang disajikan di balik kaca jendela; gedung-gedung tinggi dan lampu-lampu di kejauhan yang telah lama menggantikan keindahan bintang langit malam.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, matanya terfokus pada kompleks akademi yang dipisahkan lapangan rumput luas dan taman-taman dari gedung tiga lantai yang didiaminya sekarang. Kompleks akademi yang berupa gedung-gedung sekolah dan asrama itu paling tidak dapat menampung seribu penghuni, dari usia lima hingga delapan belas tahun. Malam ini suasana asrama begitu hening. Sebagian besar lampu-lampu kamar sudah dipadamkan. Hanya ada beberapa jendela yang masih terang karena penghuni kamarnya belum beristirahat.

Jauh dalam dirinya, dia mulai merindukan suasana akademi dan asrama di Osaka. Gedung-gedung sekolahnya dibangun dengan sederhana karena lebih menonjolkan aspek fungsinya. Bangunan asramanya pun hanya berupa sebuah rumah luas dengan gaya tradisional Jepang. Lukisan-lukisan tinta dan cat masih menjadi pilihan yang menghiasi dinding-dinding asramanya. Asramanya selalu ramai. _Genkan_nya selalu penuh sepatu dan sandal yang tidak pernah ditata rapi, _washitsu_ luas yang beralih fungsi utama sebagai ruang tidur penghuni prianya, _futon_ tebal yang lambat laun menipis dan apak karena dipakai siapa saja, dan _roka_ yang menghadap ke taman-taman kering selalu ramai di sore hari.

Suasana kekeluargaan itu yang tidak dia temukan di tempat baru ini. Teman-teman barunya begitu acuh. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja perbedaannya begitu kentara dengan teman-temannya di Osaka. Di sana, mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saat berpapasan, tidak seorang pun yang lupa untuk menyapa. Sekadar mengangguk pun tak apa. Di sini, jangankan begitu. Melirik pun mereka tidak.

Keluarga adalah satu hal yang paling dia dambakan. Sama seperti jutaan anak di Jepang, dia tidak pernah mengenal baik keluarganya. Ketika dia menginjak usia lima tahun, dia sudah harus masuk asrama dan menetap di sana hingga usianya delapan belas. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun kebersamaan dengan keluarga asrama, tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk merelakannya begitu saja.

Dia terus merasa terjebak di tengah tempat asing yang menyesakkan ini. Semua yang ada di ibukota ini semakin membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Namun, karena urusannya dengan ANBU dan sekolah lamanya butuh waktu agak lama untuk memugar bangunan, dia terpaksa harus bersabar di sini. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ tersebut tidak pernah menyukai Tokyo sejak awal.

Dia membiarkan napasnya terhela dengan desah panjang.

Hanya karena Shikamaru yang bermain-main dengan peta dan spidol, sekarang mereka terpaksa melanjutkan 'permainan' mereka di Tokyo.

Hanya karena ketidaksengajaan mereka menemukan sebuah pesan, mereka harus mau diseret ke kota pusat pemerintahan ini.

Hanya karena Sasuke tahu apa maksud pesan tersebut, mereka harus berurusan dengan pasukan paling elit sekaligus paling mengesalkan se-Jepang.

Kejadiannya bermula di hari kedua peristiwa pengeboman tersebut. Sudah ada dua belas lokasi pengeboman dan sekolah mereka baru saja rusak berat. Saat itu mereka berenam sedang berada di ruang makan mendengarkan siaran berita yang ditayangkan di televisi. Sialnya, hanya ada mereka berenam di sana. Tenten dan Hinata saat itu sedang memperhatikan peta yang dihamparkan di atas meja ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan merenggut spidol dari tangan Tenten.

_"Sepertinya aku mendapat inspirasi," ujarnya kala itu dengan mata mengantuknya yang mulai menelusuri peta. "Mana saja kota yang terkena?"_

_ Neji mengerutkan kening sejenak, tetapi segera mendiktekan Shikamaru lokasi-lokasi pengeboman dua hari belakangan ini. "Osaka, Kyoto, Okaya, Tsu, Okazaki..." Dia berhenti sejenak, memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Takayama, Tsuruga, Nagaoka, Iida, Aizu-Wakamatsu."_

_ Dengan tangkas Shikamaru melingkari kota-kota yang disebutkan Neji, kemudian setelah menyelesaikannya dia memandang peta sejenak dengan kening mengerut._

_ Sasuke yang tampak mulai tertarik ikut memajukan tubuhnya, melirik peta yang telah dicoret-coret itu dengan sekali pandang. "Urutan waktunya?"_

_ Shikamaru mendongak. "Kau tahu?"_

_ "Sepertinya dimulai dari Okaya, Takayama, Tsuruga…" jeda, "Kyoto, Osaka, Tsu, Okazaki," sebuah jeda lagi. Sasuke menggosok tengkuknya. "Iida, Nagaoka, Aizu?"_

_ "Fukushima dan Koriyama," Neji melanjutkan. Dia melewatkan dua kota itu._

_ Kemudian ketiganya terdiam lama. Dua belas titik itu jelas berada hampir di seluruh pulau utama Jepang dan dengan mudah mereka bisa melihat pola waktu kejadiannya._

_ "Kita tunggu sampai besok. Sepertinya akan ada berita tambahan," Sasuke berujar tenang seraya melirik jam tangan hitam yang memutari pergelangan tangan kirinya._

_ Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk dengan persetujuan, berpendapat sama dengan pemuda itu._

_ Esok paginya, mereka sudah mendapatkan tiga titik baru (titik terakhirnya terjadi di lokasi pertama lagi, Okaya) lokasi pengeboman yang terjadi tengah malam. Sekali lagi mereka berkumpul, kali ini di kamar yang ditempati Neji dan Kiba. Peta yang mereka tandai kemarin terhampar di lantai dan enam kepala mengelilinginya._

_ "Okaya, Takayama, Tsuruga, Kyoto, Osaka, Tsu, Okazaki, Iida, Nagaoka, Aizu-Wakamatsu, Fukushima, Koriyama, Oyama, Kumagaya, dan Okaya lagi." Shikamaru menggumam. Spidolnya diketuk-ketukkan ke dagu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?"_

_ "Ini hanya karena aku yang tidak suka memerhatikan peta Jepang, atau memang kota-kota itu tidak terlalu terkenal?" Dengan kening berkerut, gadis bersanggul menggumam. "Aku baru kali pertama ini mendengar sebagian besar nama kota-kota itu. Apa kau juga, Hinata?" Dia berpaling memandang Hinata yang segera mengangguk kecil. Tenten melipat tangan di perut dan terlihat tertarik secara tiba-tiba. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat latihan menulis alfabet saat kita masih di taman kanak-kanak?" katanya dengan penuh tanya dalam nada suaranya._

_ "Ide yang menarik sekali, Tenten," ejek Kiba._

_ "Tidak. Sepertinya memang begitu," Neji menyela, mengambil spidol di tangan Shikamaru. "Harus 'kah kita mulai dengan urutan kejadian?" tanyanya ditujukan pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke._

_ Sasuke hanya memberinya anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan._

_ Pemuda dengan iris kecubung pucat yang sewarna dengan milik Hinata itu mengangguk balik, kemudian mulai menggoreskan spidol di tangannya dari lokasi pengeboman pertama, menarik garis menuju titik kedua, ke titik ketiga, dan seterusnya hingga lokasi terakhir berada._

_ "_Hachi_?" Kiba memicingkan mata saat melihat coretan merah di atas peta secara vertikal. "Itu 'kah yang kita dapatkan? Delapan?" Suaranya tanpa sadar meninggi ketika mengamati goresan garis yang memanjang di sepanjang pulau Honshu._

_ Mereka berenam terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke lah yang membuka suara._

_ "Bukan. _Mugen_."_

_ Sebuah _infinite_. Simbol tak hingga._

_"_Mugen_? Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya kepada Sasuke yang masih tepekur memandang peta di depannya._

_"Kau tahu sesuatu, Sasuke?" desak Shikamaru._

_Sasuke sengaja membiarkan keheningan merayap. Dia menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, memilah kata yang perlu dikatakannya. "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca sesuatu mengenai _mugen_."_

_Saat itulah seorang pria dengan topeng kelinci muncul di ambang pintu kamar. "Sepertinya kalian berenam perlu ikut aku."_

Sasuke membiarkan lagi napas beratnya menyusup keluar melalui celah bibir. Dia merasa begitu kelelahan dengan semua kejadian belakangan ini. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak bisa membuat kerja otaknya melambat. Dia selalu kesulitan tidur, tidak peduli seberapa lelah fisiknya. Otaknya terlalu bersemangat membongkar makna tanda _infinite_ yang terbentuk di atas peta itu.

Tanda semacam itu tentunya tidak bisa dikategorikan dengan sebuah kebetulan. Lebih-lebih, ketika Sasuke bisa menghubungkannya dengan sebuah arsip tua yang tak sengaja dia temukan dan baca di rumahnya dulu. Karena itu pula lah, alasan kedatangannya ke mari semakin besar. Lebih besar dari kelima temannya yang lain.

Konsentrasi mata sewarna jelaganya kini menembus lapisan kaca bening setebal setengah senti. Dia membiarkan tatapannya terpatok pada cahaya kecil di puncak gedung pemerintahan, gedung tertinggi di Tokyo. Fokusnya terisap dan tertuju sepenuhnya pada ritme yang tercipta melalui kelipan cahaya merah di puncaknya. Mata kelam malamnya terus terpaku di sana, hingga cahaya merah itu terbaurkan rona jingga fajar dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

Sasuke berjalan paling belakang dari barisan kecil itu. Lima temannya melangkah dalam diam di depannya, melewati lorong-lorong bawah tanah yang gelap, pengap, dan lembab. Berada di paling depan barisan adalah seorang ANBU dengan topeng keramik kucing bergaris biru masing-masing dua di bagian pipi. Entah ke mana pria ANBU misterius itu akan membawa mereka tengah malam begini. Yang jelas, mereka tak akan bisa mengelak.

Setelah berjalan berkelok-kelok di lorong-lorong sempit selama seperempat jam, akhirnya pria itu membimbing mereka menuruni tangga pendek yang mengarah ke kiri. Beberapa langkah di undakan terakhir tangga, sebuah pintu besi besar dengan jelas terlihat.

ANBU berwajah kucing tersebut berhenti, lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya pada kaca hitam di pinggiran pintu. Berselang beberapa detik, terdengar desisan angin seperti yang biasa terdengar pada mesin-mesin bertenaga uap. Anehnya, atau mungkin hebatnya, pintu itu terayun terbuka dengan mulus, tanpa decitan logam berkarat padahal rupa pintu logam itu tidak lebih baik dari pagar karatan asrama mereka.

"Ayo. _Buntaichō_ sudah menunggu."

Tanpa berucap, mereka mengekor masuk dan nyaris dibuat mati berdiri.

Ruangan bawah tanah tempat mereka berada luasnya nyaris menyamai aula sekolah. Dinding-dindingnya dicat putih tanpa cela. Langit-langitnya tinggi, kira-kira nyaris tiga meter dari atas kepala. Lampu-lampu besar menerangi setiap sudut ruangan, sampai-sampai bayangan diri mereka di lantai nyaris pudar. Meja-meja kayu cokelat ditata memanjang bertingkat, dari sisi dinding satu ke sisi dinding lain, dan satu meja ditempatkan di depan deretannya. Sebuah meja panjang yang lain dari pada meja-meja di dalam ruangan itu di letakkan di depan meja tunggal, lengkap dengan enam kursi putar empuk berwarna hijau.

Yang membuat enam remaja itu tercenung di tempat bukan hanya karena melihat betapa canggih peralatan di dalamnya, melainkan melihat kursi-kursi di balik setiap meja itu terisi nyaris penuh oleh pria dan segelintir wanita bertopeng keramik hewan. Kursi-kursi kosong di sana bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Aa. Kalian sudah datang." Seorang pria yang duduk di balik meja tunggal bersuara. Separuh wajahnya tertutup masker hitam. Sudut-sudut dan pinggiran matanya berkerut, mengindikasikan senyuman yang tidak tampak dari balik maskernya.

Shikamaru dan Neji yang pertama kali beranjak dari tempatnya tercenung menuju salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka berenam. Empat teman mereka yang lain segera mengikuti di belakang.

"Selamat datang di markas besar ANBU. Ini kali pertama aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Aku Hatake Kakashi, _buntaichō_ ANBU untuk saat ini," ujarnya kalem dengan dagu ditopang tangan. Gayanya begitu santai dan tenang ketika memperkenalkan diri, seolah yang baru saja dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah pengetahuan umum dan bukannya membongkar markas rahasia pasukan paling tersembunyi.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Hatake-_san_," Neji mencoba beramah-tamah.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu." Dia terkekeh. Sedikit banyak tawanya berhasil meredakan ketegangan keenam remaja itu berada di bawah tatapan elang berpuluh-puluh ANBU.

Neji menggangguk. "Ini markas besar ANBU? Tak masalah membawa kami ke mari?"

"Tentu tak masalah. Tempat ini ada di bawah tanah. Alat GPS kalian tidak akan berfungsi karena dinding-dinding beton ini. Jadi, kalian tidak akan tahu—"

"Dua setengah kilometer ke timur dari akademi, kurang lebihnya." Sasuke bergumam.

Neji dan Kiba serempak menaikkan alis karena mereka berdua lah yang bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke; Kiba di sebelah Neji dan pendengarannya lebih tajam dari orang normal.

"Tepat di bawah gedung pemerintahan?" Neji berpaling ke Kakashi dengan rasa geli tersirat jelas pada kedua matanya. Jelas, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan alat GPS untuk melacak lokasi mereka sekarang. Pemuda satu itu punya kecerdasan visual-spasial luar biasa. Membayangkan perubahan konfigurasi terhadap belokan, arah, dan jarak yang tadi mereka tempuh sehingga membentuk sebuah gambar utuh di kepalanya bukanlah hal yang begitu sulit bagi Sasuke.

Kakashi menggerutu. Kenapa rasanya mudah sekali bocah-bocah itu mencari tahu? Dia berdecak, kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Aku butuh kerja sama kalian untuk…kalian tentunya sudah tahu mengenai apa." Sepasang matanya yang berlainan warna tersebut terarah pada Neji, Shikamaru, lalu Sasuke. "Kalian bertiga yang paling tahu banyak. Benar begitu?"

"Hanya di antara kami berenam. Toh, kami hanya menemukannya secara tidak sengaja dengan main tebak-tebakan," Shikamaru berdalih. Dia lirik Hinata yang duduk dengan punggung dan bahu kaku di sampingnya. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan puluhan pasang mata yang intimidasi mereka. Wajah gadis itu cemas dan gugup, tetapi bukan takut. Hinata tidak pernah takut. Diam-diam Shikamaru menghela napas lega.

Kakashi terkekeh di mejanya. "Tentu, tentu. Aku sudah dengar rincian 'permainan tebak-tebakan' kalian dari rekan timku yang _tanpa sengaja_ mendengar diskusi kecil kalian di Osaka."

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang Anda perlukan dari kami?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Kakashi.

"Aku ingin dengar lanjutannya."

"Kami belum punya tebakan lanjutannya."

"_Yare yare_. Mungkin kau tidak punya, Shikamaru, tapi aku yakin temanmu yang paling diam itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui. Informasi yang hanya segelintir orang ketahui."

Shikamaru menunjukkan keterkejutan alami di wajahnya. Dia ikuti pandangan mata Kakashi yang ternyata sedang terarah pada Sasuke yang duduk di kursi paling kanan.

"Apa maksud Anda, Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Neji dengan kepalan tangan di pahanya.

"Benar begitu, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala malas-malasan. Pandangan matanya berpindah dari pola abstrak kayu meja ke wajah tersenyum Kakashi—walaupun dia sendiri ragu pria itu sedang tersenyum atau tidak. "Oh ya?" tantangnya malas-malasan.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus, kemudian membuang muka.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu simbol _mugen_?" Kakashi mencoba lebih mendesak ketika pemuda itu masih tetap bergeming.

"Semua anak tahu itu dari pelajaran matematika 'kan." Tenten buka suara. Dia nyaris terkekeh dengan pertanyaan konyol Kakashi. Mereka sudah sekian tahun sekolah. Tentunya simbol _infinite_—tak hingga—akan sering dijumpai dalam kegiatan hitung-menghitung.

"Ya, Tenten, tapi bukan simbol tak hingga yang _itu,_" sanggahnya dengan penekanan. Dari balik maskernya, Kakashi mengulum senyum lagi.

Kali ini keningnya berkerut. Dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang sama dengannya. "Simbol tak hingga yang mana _lagi_?"

"Entahlah, Tenten," jawab Shikamaru gamang. "Kurasa hanya Sasuke yang bisa menjawabnya."

"Kau mau informasi yang hanya 'segelintir orang tahu' itu dibicarakan di sini?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Dia sudah berpaling lagi menatap Kakashi. Wajahnya keruh oleh ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Sudah mendapat izin. Tenang saja."

Sasuke berdecak, terdiam sejenak, dan menimbang-nimbang. "_Mugen_. _Infinite,_" ujarnya lamat-lamat. Dia memberi jeda sejenak untuk memilah-milah kata. "Proyek rekayasa manusia. _Mugen no ko_."

Tenten dan Hinata serempak terkesiap. Namun, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang kaget setengah mati. Puluhan orang di belakang mereka menegangkan bahu dan postur-postur mereka berubah seperti patung.

Kakashi menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya jelas menampakkan kegugupan. "Dan dari mana kau tahu itu?" Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang bocah di bawah umur seperti Sasuke, seorang bocah yang kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja seperti itu, memiliki pengetahuan mengenai rahasia besar negara. Rahasia, atau mungkin tepatnya dosa kelam, yang mati-matian ditutupi.

Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke dapat merasakan ketegangan Sasuke memuncak. Tangannya terkepal, rahangnya mengeras, dan bahunya kaku. Pemuda itu tengah berduel dalam dirinya.

"Dari sebuah arsip lama yang kutemukan di rumah orang tuaku. Empat tahun yang lalu."

Dua alis Kakashi naik tinggi. Dia masih belum bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan informasi itu. "Dari mana orang tuamu mendapatkannya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"

Jemari tangan Sasuke terkepal semakin rapat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan telapak tangannya perih akibat tekanan kukunya. Dia _benci_ bukan main jika harus membicarakan urusan keluarga. Bukan hanya karena ada peraturan yang melarang pembicaraan mengenai keluarga, melainkan juga karena dia _tidak suka_ mengenainya.

"Orang tuaku dulunya peneliti. Aku menemukannya ketika membereskan rumah mereka." Sasuke berusaha keras membuat suaranya tetap datar seperti biasa. Dia mencoba sekuat tenaga, tetapi dia tidak yakin dengan hasilnya. Suaranya pasti terdengar kaku dan aneh karena Kakashi sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot mata semakin ganjil.

"_Kau_ pulang ke rumahmu? Itu masih menjadi larangan bagi anak seusiamu, bukan?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk kaku dengan susah payah. Dadanya terasa berat dan sakit, seperti baru dibebaskan dari pilinan tambang. Mulutnya tiba-tiba kering. "Tapi apa itu masih menjadi larangan ketika seorang anak berniat menghadiri _pemakaman_ orang tuanya sendiri?" desisnya. Dia tidak lagi mencoba mengontrol suaranya. Pasti suaranya terdengar buruk karena teman-temannya terkesiap. Begitu juga dengan pria di depannya.

"A—"

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan bela sungkawamu."

Kesenyapan melingkupi ruangan besar itu untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

"Ceritakan isi arsip itu."

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengingat isi arsip yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Semuanya terekam jelas dalam memorinya layaknya sebuah foto. "2098. Sebuah teori genetika dipatahkan oleh beberapa peneliti dan ilmuwan genetika Jepang. Intron ternyata mengode sebuah asam amino baru ketika berhasil dijadikan _sense_—cetak biru dalam proses sintesis protein."

"Kau pernah mendengar penemuan semacam itu, Hinata?" Tenten berbisik.

Gadis pemalu itu menggeleng gugup dengan wajah sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia memang suka membaca berbagai jurnal penelitian, tetapi penemuan besar semacam itu belum pernah dia ketahui.

"Penemuan itu belum dipublikasikan. Sampai sekarang." Sasuke menimpali.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tenten menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Karena peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi setelah penemuan itu." Sasuke menatapnya balik. Wajahnya datar dan matanya kosong; seolah dia tengah bernostalgia ke masa lampau, seolah dia berada di sana dan menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan yang dia maksud. "Epitasin. Nama gagasan untuk asam amino baru yang berhasil mereka temukan pada hewan-hewan percobaan."

"επιταχύνουν…(epitachýnoun)?" Shikamaru bergumam. Dia baru setengah jalan belajar bahasa Yunani, bahasa yang banyak digunakan dalam berbagai bidang ilmu pengetahuan, jadi dia paham sedikit-sedikit dengan istilah Yunani. Shikamaru familier dengan satu kata itu. Kata yang bermakna harfiah mempercepat.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Akar katanya. Mempercepat."

"Mempercepat apa?" tanya Kiba dengan kening berkerut. Lambat laun dia merasa semakin tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka. Lebih-lebih tadi Sasuke menyebutkan sesuatu mengenai proyek rekayasa manusia. Pemuda itu bergidik tanpa sadar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk segera saja menjajahnya.

"Kerja sel. Pembelahan, regenerasi, aktivitas metabolisme." Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengais ingatannya mengenai lembar-lembar arsip yang dulu dilihatnya. "Dan kemudian seorang peneliti mencetuskan ide gila. Yang membuatnya nyaris ditahan dan dicerca banyak pihak."

"Percobaan pada manusia?" Neji mendesis. Suaranya seolah sedang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Wajahnya ngeri.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Proyek itu…benar-benar dilakukan?" tanya Tenten di sela napasnya yang patah-patah.

"Peristiwa paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi setelah Jepang memasuki era barunya. Di tahun 2117 mulai muncul kasus penculikan pada balita dan wanita yang sedang hamil 2 hingga 7 bulan. Di tahun 2118, korbannya mencapai 189 orang." Kali ini giliran Kakashi angkat suara. Entah bagaimana, pria itu mampu membuat suaranya terkendali. Mata beda warnanya mengamati ekspresi enam remaja di depannya dengan seksama.

Hinata menahan jeritannya. Tangannya membekap mulut. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang mengerut di kursinya. Fakta mengerikan semacam itu mana mungkin bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh segelintir bocah di bawah umur.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kakashi memfokuskan mata kepada Shikamaru yang tampak memucat, tetapi berhasil menenangkan diri. "Korban balita sejumlah 92. Semuanya kembali." Nyaris saja mereka menghembuskan napas lega. "Tanpa nyawa." Mata hitam-merahnya kosong. "96 wanita kehilangan kandungannya dan kembali dalam kondisi yang tidak lebih baik dari kematian. Atau mungkin lebih buruk?" Kakashi mengusap-usap dagunya, menimbang-nimbang pemilihan kata. "Trauma menghantui mereka seterusnya. Beberapa meninggal karena kesehatan buruk, beberapa akhirnya selamat, tetapi banyak juga yang mati bunuh diri karena mengingat kejadian selama penculikan." Ekspresi kelamnya senada dengan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

Neji melakukan perhitungan cepat dalam kepalanya. Angka korban diculik dan kembali tidak sesuai. "Kurang satu korban lagi."

"Benar." Kakashi mengangguk sekali. "Satu korban wanita tidak pernah ditemukan."

"Dan proyek mereka berhasil? Anak-anak itu sekarang mulai meneror?" tanya Shikamaru dari balik rahang yang mengeras.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Hanya proyek satu orang," koreksinya. "Peneliti gila, kalau boleh aku menyebutnya. Orochimaru. Dan sepertinya dia didanai oleh beberapa orang kuat, yang sampai sekarang belum berhasil kami selidiki sepenuhnya. Dan ya, proyeknya berhasil walaupun belum ada bukti konkrit untuk itu."

"Apa motif anak-anak itu? Menggulingkan pemerintahan?" Neji menatap Kakashi dengan teror di mata kecubungnya yang pucat.

"Entahlah," aku Kakashi. "Orochimaru pernah mengirimkan video berisi rekaman suara kepada kami sekitar lima atau enam tahun setelah peristiwa penculikan besar-besaran itu. Dia mengklaim lima anak akan datang kepada kami. Niatnya…kami pun tidak tahu. Hanya asumsi-asumsi tak berdasar."

"Balas dendam." Kakashi dan lima remaja memandang Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan puluhan ANBU yang diam tak bersuara sedari tadi. "Mungkin Orochimaru menginginkan balas dendam."

"Atas apa?"

"Usaha terhadap penangkapannya? Karena dia peneliti gila, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun, apa pun, menghalangi niatnya." Shikamaru memandang Kakashi lekat-lekat sebelum melanjutkan. "Atau, anak-anak itulah yang ingin balas dendam."

"Apa alasan mereka?" Semua orang di sana bisa dengan jelas menangkap kengerian dalam suara Neji yang berusaha dibuat setenang mungkin. Mereka semua paham. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana yang tidak merasakan kengerian yang sama.

"Kau tadi mengatakan ada beberapa orang di balik proyek itu. Bagaimana jika…mereka ingin mencari siapa saja yang membuat mereka menjadi manusia tak normal? Yang dengan seenaknya mengutak-atik diri mereka? Bermain-main sebagai Tuhan?"

Kakashi diam tepekur. Apa yang diucapkan anak-anak ini sama sekali tidak mustahil. Lima anak yang berhasil Orochimaru ciptakan punya alasan kuat untuk menuntut balas. Mulai dengan perburuan terhadap orang-orang di balik layar proyek. Seperti apa pun kemampuan yang mereka dapat dengan mengubah DNA, tentu mereka tidak menyukainya. Toh, kemungkinan besar mereka masih berhati nurani.

Ya, ya. Dan mungkin pemerintah lah yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

Alasannya? Karena negara telah gagal mencegah peneliti gila menghancurkan diri mereka berlima.

.

Naruto melangkah sepanjang koridor panjang dengan gusar. Tidak sepenuhnya melangkah, dia lebih terlihat sedang menghentak di setiap langkahnya. Satu-satunya tujuannya pagi itu adalah ruang kepala akademi yang terletak di sayap timur gedung akademi. Pelajaran sudah dimulai setengah jam lalu, tetapi Naruto tidak peduli—dia tidak ingin peduli.

Saat melihat pintu ganda di ujung koridor, langkahnya semakin dipercepat. Pemuda satu itu tak sabaran untuk bicara dengan Tsunade. Setelah tiga hari lalu kehadirannya ditolak mentah-mentah, kali ini Naruto datang dengan kekeraskepalaan yang dilipatgandakan.

Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu itu, Naruto terdiam. Benaknya mulai menyusun kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk." Suara Tsunade terdengar sayup-sayup dari dalam.

Naruto termenung memandang kayu kecokelatan itu. Belum sempat dia mengankat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, Tsunade sudah mengizinkannya masuk. Apakah Tsunade sudah mengetahui keberadaannya di depan kantornya? Apa baru-baru ini Tsunade memasang CCTV? Dengan bingung Naruto melihat sekeliling, ke langit-langit, bahkan ke lantai.

Nihil. Dia tidak menemukan benda-benda yang terlihat seperti CCTV. Pemuda pirang itu pun tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung meraih kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naruto berpaling, mendapati Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Eh, Sakura-_chan_. Bolos itu tidak baik."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Lihat dirimu!"

Dia terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya secara tak sadar. "Aku sedang rindu Tsunade-_baachan_."

Sakura melangkah menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Naruto. "Dan aku dapat tugas dari Profesor." Sakura lebih suka menyebut mentor pribadinya itu dengan panggilan profesor ketika mereka sedang membicarakan urusan akademi. Ketika dia hanya berdua dengan wanita itu, Sakura akan memanggilnya Tsunade-_sama_.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ayo kita masuk." Dia mendorong masuk pintu kayu tersebut, kemudian melihat sekeliling lantas bingung.

Sakura mengintip dari atas bahu Naruto, kemudian menggumam. "Mungkin sedang mengajar."

Pemuda di sebelahnya menggaruk pipi. "Tapi aku tadi dengar suaranya menyuruhku masuk,"

Melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Naruto, gadis yang hendak membantah itu mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kita tunggu saja. Mungkin masih di toilet."

Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa tamu yang ditata di dalam kantor Tsunade. Hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka berdua duduk dalam diam di ruangan kepala akademi yang kosong. Naruto yang tidak bisa diam lantas tidak henti-hentinya membuat suara. Entah itu sekadar berganti-ganti posisi duduk, mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan kursi dengan jemarinya, menggerutu, atau berkeliling kantor itu.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah hendak berseru jengkel ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh datang dari deretan lemari buku panjang yang merapat di dinding. Dia melompat kaget dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan memelototi lemari dengan takjub.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" serunya tanpa sempat menghentikan diri

Tsunade tak kalah terkejut. Di belakangnya, tiga pemuda mengekor keluar dari celah selebar satu meter yang terbentuk di antara lemari buku panjang.

"Sakura? Naruto? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kantorku?" Wanita tersebut nyaris memekik ketika melihat Sakura dan Naruto memandangnya dengan mata bulat.

"Kami…"

"Aku mendengar _Baa-chan_ menyuruhku masuk tadi!" Naruto menuding. "Jadi kami masuk dan menunggu."

"Aku tidak…" Tsunade kelabakan. Dia tidak merasa mempersilahkan siapa pun masuk. O-oh… Pasti Naruto mendengarnya ketika memerintahkan tiga bocah di belakangnya itu masuk ke lorong rahasia di balik susunan buku-bukunya.

"Apa kami baru saja melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat, Prof?" tanya Sakura dengan kening mengernyit takut-takut.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana!"

Sasuke semata-mata hanya menggerutu dan mengumpatkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'sialan' atau 'menyebalkan' atau kata-kata bermaksud sama lainnya dari belakang Tsunade.

Setelah mampu mengatasi keterkejutannya atas kedatangan tamu tak diundang, Tsunade memicingkan mata dan menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kalian ketahui. Pergilah."

Sakura baru saja hendak berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade seperti yang telah Tsunade diperintahkan kepadanya, tetapi seruan nyaring Naruto memaksanya berhenti.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tsunade-_baa-chan_ jelas-jelas punya rahasia dengan Sasuke-_t__eme_! Apa yang dirahasiakannya? Kenapa bukan kita?" Naruto benar-benar menjerit sekarang.

"Naruto…" Sakura mendesis tajam. Dia sama penasarannya dengan pirang impulsif itu, tetapi Sakura sadar dia harus bisa menahan diri. Gadis itu sudah kenal Tsunade bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sudah pandai mengartikan suasana hati pembimbingnya itu. Jika wanita tersebut berkata A di situasi semacam ini, maka dia pun harus ikut A.

Sebelum terlambat, Sakura akan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun sayangnya, pemuda pirang dengan mata sebiru langit itu tak kunjung sadar dengan bantuannya. Dia terus saja berseru marah—yang anehnya ditujukan hanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, _t__eme_!"

Sasuke berdecak, kali ini kentara sekali sebalnya. Pemuda dingin itu ingin sekali maju dan mencekiknya supaya berhenti berseru dan mengoceh. Sayangnya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menusuk Naruto dengan tatapan—yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempan untuk mendiamkan pirang pengoceh itu.

Tsunade menghela napas berat. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut sebelah. Dia berniat menyimpan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tiga bocah Osaka itu sebagai rahasia. Namun, kehadiran dua muridnya di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat itu tidak sedikit pun membantu. Dan selama ini, Naruto tidak akan mundur sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Apa pun konsekuensi akhirnya. Naruto tidak akan mundur hanya dengan ancaman 'main-main' Tsunade.

"Kalian semua duduklah." Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan tangan lain memijat pelipis. "Demi Tuhan."

Masih dengan gerutuannya, Naruto duduk di sofa tamu yang ditata di depan meja kerja Tsunade, diikuti dengan tiga pemuda di belakang Tsunade. "Ada apa ini, _Baa-chan_?"

"Pertama-tama, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto!"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kok," kelakarnya. Dia suka sekali memanggil Tsunade seperti itu. Mengingatkan atas umur, begitu dalihnya.

Tsunade meremas rambutnya penuh kekalahan. Sebaiknya dia menyisihkan topik itu untuk sekarang. Semakin cepat dia menjelaskan duduk perkara, semakin cepat pula bocah-bocah menyebalkan di depannya itu pergi. Dengan setengah menghempas, Tsunade duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Jadi…" Tsunade mulai menjelaskan dengan perlahan mengenai alasan kepindahan enam murid Osaka, mengenai hubungan ketiganya dengan penyelidikan ANBU—tentunya dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat mengenai proyek _mugen_, dan bagaimana penyelidikan itu baru saja berakhir.

Di tempatnya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Naruto mencebik dengan kening berkerut. Dia tampaknya seolah hendak membantah, tetapi menit-menit berlalu dalam kebisuan.

"Kenapa tidak melibatkan murid akademi ini, Prof?"

"Ini rahasia."

Sakura terdiam lagi. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi Tsunade. Belum lagi ekspresi tak mau dibantah milik Tsunade sudah jelas terlihat.

"Aku ingin ikut membantu! Kalau Sasuke_-teme_ bisa, tentunya aku juga bisa!"

Dan kenapa teman pirangnya satu itu tidak juga pintar-pintar membaca situasi? Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan aura kelamnya, tetapi Naruto masih terus mengulur-ulur benang kesabaran Tsunade.

Di seberangnya, Sasuke mendengus keras. "_Lucu _sekali, _dobe_."

Mendengar komentar pedas Sasuke, Naruto mulai mengoceh dan menggerutu lagi kepada Sasuke.

Kepala akademi mereka berdecak keras. Digebraknya meja kerjanya dengan keras. "Sudah, kalian pergilah! Ingat baik-baik. Apa yang kalian dengar dan lihat di ruangan ini adalah rahasia besar negara!"

Kelimanya berbarengan menggumamkan persetujuan. Begitu mereka menghilang di balik pintu dan suasana kantornya berubah hening, Tsunade mulai mengeluhkan hasil penyelidikannya. Dia menghela napas dan rasa-rasanya dia semakin kewalahan.

.

Genkan : tempat meletakkan sandal/sepatu sebelum masuk rumah/gedung di Jepang.

Washitsu : ruangan luas yang multifungsi. Terkadang digunakan sebagai ruang tamu, ruang makan, atau ruang tidur tergantung perabot apa yang ditata di sana.

Futon : alas tidur.

Roka : lorong/koridor di rumah-rumah model kuno.

Buntaicho : sebutan untuk kapten tim ANBU. Di sini saya gunakan untuk menyebut pemegang posisi tertinggi dalam pasukan ANBU.

Visual-spasial : satu dari delapan kecerdasan yang digagas Howard Gardner. Kecerdasan ini memungkinkan seseorang memahami dan membayangkan struktur visual dengan mudah, baik 2D maupun 3D.


	5. The Fallen Victims

"Naruto," panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya di sepanjang koridor akademi yang sepi. Dengan satu tatapan, pemuda tersebut tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sakura.

_Ini tidak bagus_. Mulut Sakura terbuka separuh, sudah hendak melepaskan kata pertama pertanyaan yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa ragu-ragu. Dia kembali membisu dan terombang-ambing antara satu sisi dirinya yang ingin bicara dan satu sisi lainnya yang mengancamnya dengan setiap konsekuensi yang, anggaplah, membahayakannya. Dalam konteksnya, Ino dan tabiatnya yang suka mengorek informasi itulah yang sering kali membuat Sakura berpikir ulang dan akhirnya mundur.

Apa yang hendak dia tanyakan kepada Naruto tampaknya akan menjadi 'santapan' gadis pirang yang lapar jika si pemuda tidak berhasil menjaga mulutnya agar tetap terkunci. Karena sepertinya mulutnya menguasai sebagian kecil kontrol Naruto atas kehendak pribadinya, pemuda itu sering kali mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia katakan. Karena itu pulalah, Tsunade tampak luar biasa kesal ketika harus membeberkan rahasia besar kepada Naruto tadi. Namun terlepas dari Ino dan Naruto, Sakura benar-benar ingin bersikap masa bodoh saja untuk kali ini. Keingintahuannya terlalu besar untuk dibendung.

_Ya sudahlah_, pikirnya ironis. Tak akan lama sebelum Ino bisa mengungkap kegundahannya, jadi Sakura putuskan untuk mempercepatnya saja.

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. Bibir bawahnya digigit-gigit, nyaris tampak seolah sedang dikunyah—sebuah kebiasaan tak sadar yang sering dilakukannya ketika dia merasa bingung.

Naruto membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ketukan sepatu Sakura yang berirama di lantai. "Hanya karena kami belajar bela diri di _dojo_ yang sama," jawabnya dengan tanpa sedikit pun petunjuk bahwa pemuda tersebut merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian ada di _dojo_ yang sama?" Sakura merasakan ketakjuban dalam nada suaranya. _Tidak bagus_, catatnya.

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Perguruan yang sama. Sebulan sekali setiap murid berkumpul di salah satu _dojo_ bergiliran untuk berlatih bersama."

Mata hijau jernih gadis itu berbinar dengan kegirangan yang tak kentara. Oke, mungkin kentara sekali karena sekarang Naruto memandangnya seolah gadis itu punya katarak di matanya, bisul besar, atau apa.

"Kalian berlatih apa?"

"Beberapa jenis bela diri," Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung sorot mata dan nada suara temannya yang sedikit janggal baginya. "Lucunya, semuanya tanpa sengaja dan saat kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di sebuah latihan kung fu, jelas sekali Sasuke kesal setengah mati." Dia mengangkat bahunya setengah hati. Binar geli di mata biru kristalnya jelas terlihat.

Dengan kening berkerut, Sakura memandang Naruto. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Beberapa hari sebelumnya, kami pertama kali bertemu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, saat kami latihan judo. Dan sepertinya pertemuan pertama kami tidak berlangsung menyenangkan, baginya," dia terkekeh kecil.

"Bela diri apa saja yang kalian pelajari?" Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin sekali mengganti penggunaan 'kalian' dengan 'Sasuke', tetapi hal tersebut sama saja dengan menegaskan kepada Naruto bahwa Sakura memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Sasuke. Jujur sajalah, luar biasa tertarik. Dia memaki dirinya dalam benak.

Jari telunjuk Naruto mengetuk berirama di dagunya sembari dia berpikir. "Kami hanya bertemu di latihan judo, kung fu, dan karate. Aku juga belajar tinju dan kurasa Sasuke juga belajar bela diri yang lain," ujarnya ringan dengan bahu setengah terangkat.

Meresponnya, Sakura mengernyit dalam-dalam. "Banyak sekali. Untuk apa? Bukankah semuanya sama saja?"

Kali ini Naruto terkekeh panjang. "Bagaimana dengan kalian yang selalu keluar dari toko baju satu ke toko baju lainnya, padahal barang yang sama bisa kalian dapatkan di satu tempat?" elaknya. Jelas sekali maksud Naruto adalah merujuk pada salah satu kebiasaan para Hawa yang sering kali mengesalkan bagi para Adam.

Yah, benar juga. Sakura tidak bisa mencari ucapan berarti sebagai perlawanan.

"Kalian masih sering bertemu, sebelum dia pindah?"

Naruto menggeleng dalam diam. Bibir bawahnya mencebik, menunjukkan keengganannya terhadap situasi tersebut. "Kami sudah lulus dari _dojo. _Jadi, kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk bertemu."

Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'begitu...' dari bibirnya yang melengkung turun. "Kalian berteman baik?"

Naruto kini berpaling sepenuhnya menatap Sakura dengan raut aneh di wajah. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura-_chan_, kami tidak berhubungan dengan baik."

Sakura melemparkan tatapannya ke langit-langit, menghindari tudingan aneh di mata Naruto yang entah mengapa ditujukan kepadanya. Aneh, Sakura merasa dia sedang disalahkan sebagai penyebab ketidakharmonisan hubungan dua pemuda alfa itu. Keningnya mengernyit tak suka, tetapi dia tak menyuarakannya.

"Kalian terlihat...dekat, dalam hal-hal tertentu," ungkapnya hati-hati.

Naruto memberinya tatapan bingung. "Dekat?

Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kedekatan yang hanya terlihat denganmu."

"Aku tak paham," kali ini kening Naruto mengerut rapat. Dia berpaling memerhatikan Sakura dan menunggu gadis itu bicara. Dia mengenal Sakura dari kecil sehingga dia pula yang paling tahu bahwa gadis itu punya penilaian bagus terhadap orang lain.

"Dia punya teman, tapi hanya itu. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya," gadis itu tepekur memandang lantai. Sol sepatunya masih menyuarakan bunyi tuk-tuk berirama ketika dia melangkah. "Kau memahaminya dan dia pun memahamimu?" dia membuat pernyataannya terdengar seperti pertanyaan. "Ya, ya. Begitu,"

Naruto menarik napas tajam dari sela gigi-giginya. Tangannya menggosok tengkuk. "Mungkin seperti itu."

Bunyi tuk-tuk sepatunya terhenti. Gadis itu berpaling dan menatap Naruto tepat di kedua mata birunya dengan binar mata yang ganjil—seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah. "Kau menganggapnya teman?"

"Selalu," jawabnya mantap. Kali ini matanya berpendar persis seperti setiap kali dia bicara dengan Sasuke, atau membicarakan pemuda itu. Ada semacam kerinduan untuk dekat dengannya—yang baik Naruto sendiri maupun Sakura tidak paham dan tidak bisa mengatakannya melalui kata-kata. "Aku ingin menjadi temannya, tapi sejauh ini Sasuke selalu menunjukkan keengganan. Nah, tak jadi soal juga."

Sakura menyeringai lebar, seperti seringaian-seringaian Naruto ketika pemuda itu luar biasa senang. "Kurasa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walaupun dia memiliki teman-teman yang tumbuh dengannya sejak kecil, kau terlihat lebih memahaminya, Naruto."

"Itulah gunanya rival," katanya dengan gelak tawa yang mengisi sudut-sudut koridor yang sepi.

"Kurasa itu seharusnya dikatakan kepada seorang _teman_," gerutunya.

Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan derai tawa yang semakin panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya Sasuke-_teme_ seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang emasnya itu berusaha memelankan tawa hingga menjadi seringai lebar saja. "_No fun_," dipamerkannya gigi-gigi putihnya. "Apa asyiknya kalau dia tidak mendengarnya?"

"Jadi, itu adalah semacam panggilan khusus untuknya?"

Dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, Naruto kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor dan segera berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang kelas berikutnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya suka membuatnya kesal," lagi-lagi derai tawanya pecah.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat temaram. Lampu utamanya dibiarkan mati dan satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari monitor komputer yang diatur pada tingkat paling redup. Seorang pemuda duduk di depannya. Cahaya remang monitor membentuk bayangan di wajahnya yang kaku, memberikan kesan dingin dan berbahaya darinya. Matanya yang terlihat gelap memandang lurus-lurus ke arah monitor yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang melewati bahu.

"Wah wah," Pria dalam tampilan monitor tersebut berujar. Suaranya yang datar dan kosong terdengar melalui speaker yang dibunyikan lirih—hanya terdengar sayup-sayup bagi kebanyakan orang, tetapi tidak bagi pemuda itu. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau memasang _chip_ peninggalanku?" Dia terkekeh.

Mata berbayang gelap pemuda itu terarah lurus tanpa sedikit pun petunjuk akan adanya emosi di sana. "Orochimaru," dia sebut namanya.

Pria itu, yang namanya membawa tremor kengerian bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, kembali terkekeh. "Ada apa ini? Tak biasanya wajahmu seperti itu."

Si pemuda dalam keremangan melirik _Web Camera_ yang terpasang di depannya dalam kondisi menyala—menunjukkan wajahnya dengan kejernihan luar biasa. Dia mendengus, kemudian menekan tombol untuk mematikannya. Kini, hanya _microphone_ kecil di depannya yang menyala, mengizinkan Orochimaru mendengar suaranya.

Orochimaru menggerutu dengan suara rendah. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai pria tanpa perasaan tersebut mendengus, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan 'tidak' yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut dengan kemantapan luar biasa. "Aku mungkin tidak lagi melihatmu tumbuh, tapi kau masih tetap anakku."

Hanya sebuah dengusan yang diterima Orochimaru sebagai respon. "Lucu mengetahuinya darimu."

Orochimaru tertawa atas dasar murni kesenangan. "Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa menutupinya. Katakan saja."

Pemuda tersebut tidak bicara, alih-alih dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku. Logam titanium yang membentuk bagian luar jam tersebut berdenting ketika rantai panjangnya tutup jam.

Orochimaru menyipitkan mata saat mendengar bunyi dentingan logam yang dikenalnya. "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Haruskah tidak?" ucapnya dengan wajah mengernyit. Dia tekan bagian atas jam dan tutupnya seketika terbuka, memperlihatkan dua jarum jam yang membeku di posisinya. Jam saku tersebut adalah satu-satunya barang yang dia miliki sebagai bukti langsung bahwa dia adalah anak-anak _mugen_. Jam tersebut telah lama mati, membeku di saat mereka berlima harus dipisahkan dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai sosok yang lain. Ketika mereka berlima berkumpul kembali suatu hari nanti, jam tersebut akan kembali bergerak.

Magis? Tidak.

Semuanya tidak lain berkat kemajuan teknologi. Kerangka luar jam tersebut dilengkapi dengan alat pemindai berbasis sinar X, layaknya CT _scan_. Pemindai tersebut dapat mendeteksi laju pernapasan dan suhu tubuh secara cepat. Mengingat mereka mampu memproduksi asam amino baru yang memungkinkan setiap kerja tubuh mereka dipercepat, laju pernapasan mereka akan lebih cepat dari orang lain dalam keadaan normal dikarenakan cepatnya proses metabolisme dalam tubuh mereka. Suhu tubuh mereka pun akan berbeda setengah hingga satu derajat lebih tinggi pada suhu normal. Diagnosis dari alat pemindai tersebut akan diproses oleh program khusus yang ada pada _chip_ yang ditanamkan di dalam jam.

Ketika mereka berlima telah berkumpul bersama dalam paling tidak radius lima puluh meter, program tersebut akan menggerakkan kembali jarum jam. Begitulah cara mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Namun, hingga detik ini jam tersebut masih membeku—mengindikasikan bahwa belum pernah sekali pun mereka berlima bersua.

"Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu, mengingat kau adalah yang tertua."

"Hanya satu hari," dengusnya.

"Itu berarti banyak bagi kalian. Kau menyadarinya juga, 'kan?" Orochimaru menyeringai. Satu ujung bibirnya terangkat dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan. "Perbedaan kalian." Kedua matanya menyipit tajam. "Yang pertama adalah yang paling superior. Kau lah yang memegang kendali atas saudara-saudaramu. Kau pula yang bisa menghentikan mereka jika mereka lepas kendali. Fakta yang sayangnya hanya boleh kau ketahui, _Satu_."

Pemuda tersebut mengernyit tak suka mendengar panggilan Orochimaru terhadapnya. Dulu dia memang dipanggil _Satu_, tetapi kini dia memiliki nama yang begitu dia banggakan. "Aku punya nama," desisnya membuat Orochimaru tertawa. "Begitu pula dengan adik-adikku," suaranya terdengar keras dan dingin, seperti seharusnya.

Orochimaru tidak berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat kini mulai disapu warna. Saat pemuda yang memandangnya melalui mata hitam itu menggeram, Orochimaru terpaksa menghentikan tawanya dan harus puas dengan seulas senyum. "Jadi," dia berdehem. "ada apa?"

"Sudah ada yang bergerak. Melakukan pengeboman."

Orochimaru menaikkan dua alisnya tinggi, masih terlihat mengulum senyum. "Kau tidak tahu siapa?"

"Itu yang ingin kuketahui darimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu? Selama ini aku sudah mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar."

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau sudah bisa menebak siapa."

Pria pucat tersebut mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah di tenggorokan. Air mukanya menggelap. "Kalaupun aku tahu, kau tetap harus berpikir. Toh, mereka adik-adik yang sudah kau kenal dan pahami dengan sepenuh hati."

Wajahnya mengeras seiring dengan karang es yang mulai terbentuk di matanya yang gelap. "Hanya asumsi."

"Uh-huh. Siapa?"

"_Tiga_," Garis kokoh rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Dia tidak menyukai pemikirannya. "Atau _Lima_."

"Siapa yang paling mungkin?" tanya Orochimaru menguji.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, pemuda itu tepekur dan terlarut ke dalam kekentalan pikirannya.

_Siapa yang paling mungkin, katanya?_ Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Keduanya punya peluang sama besar. Sejak kecil adik keduanya memiliki ikatan kuat dengan pengasuhnya—seorang pria berhati keras yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat bocah cilik itu lekat erat kepadanya. Dan mengingat dua tahun lalu pengasuh _Tiga_ tewas di tangan pasukan ANBU yang tengah melakukan pengejaran atas tindak kriminal yang pria itu lakukan, adik keduanya memiliki kemungkinan besar memulai. Namun, adik paling bungsunya yang dikenal memiliki perangai kasar dan bertemperamen tinggi, bukan mustahil pula dia yang melakukannya.

"Sudah bisa menebak?" tanya Orochimaru setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Ditariknya napas panjang, diam-diam berharap dugaannya tidak benar. Kalau iya, celaka lah ANBU dan, ironisnya, Jepang.

"_Tiga_," ujarnya parau.

Seringai penuh kepuasan yang ditunjukkan Orochimaru kepadanya bagai sebuah hantaman batu gunung di kepalanya.

Ketika dia sudah membulatkan tekat, saudaranya satu itu tidak pernah salah dan gagal dalam memburu targetnya—siapa pun itu.

**.**

"Wow! Ini markas ANBU?" kata Naruto dengan ketakjuban yang kentara baik dalam raut wajah, nada suara, maupun binar matanya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang tegak meruncing tersebut berdecak kagum sambil menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan putih. Senyumnya begitu lebar dari sisi wajah ke sisi lain.

Berdiri di sampingnya, Sakura meringis masam. Sama sekali tidak dia sangka dia harus berada di sini malam ini. Sebenarnya, kesialan apa yang sedang menimpanya? Pagi tadi Tsunade memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk ikut ke markas besar ANBU. Dikiranya Tsunade hanya berniatnya mengajaknya tur keliling singkat atau apa, tetapi nyatanya dia kini harus bertahan di markas utama ANBU.

Itu belum seberapa. Masalah terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang malam ini entah bagaimana terlihat begitu keren hanya dengan celana jins cokelat dan kaus putih polos. Rasanya kupu-kupu di perut Sakura mengepak semakin tak karuan. Satu sisi dirinya berpikir bodoh dan menyarankannya untuk muntah di tempat, berharap dengan begitu kupu-kupu khayalan di perutnya terlempat keluar dan perutnya bisa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Kenapa kami dibawa ke mari, Prof?" tanya Sakura kikuk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu bersama dua temannya yang lain dan kini menempati salah satu kursi di bagian depan. Perhatiannya terlalu terpusat pada sensasi tak menyenangkan di perut dan Sasuke, sementara Naruto masih terpukau dengan isi markas.

"Aku ingin kalian mengetahui seluruh informasi dari peristiwa ini."

Sakura menatapnya dengan dua mata hijau yang bersinar redup penuh kebingungan. "Apa Anda berharap kami bisa membantu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa kami?"

Dalam beberapa hari ini setelah Naruto dan Sakura diberi tahu mengenai alasan kepindahan enam murid Osaka tersebut, Tsunade terus mempertanyakan suara kecil di sudut logikanya yang mengatakan untuk mengikutsertakan dua muridnya dalam penyelidikan tersebut. Sampai sekarang pun Tsunade masih terus berperang dengan batinnya, terombang-ambing antara pilihan memberi tahu atau membawa pergi keduanya. Namun, selama ini instingnya belum pernah membuat kesalahan. Justru karena mengikuti suara kecil dalam kepalanya itu lah beberapa masalah besar dapat terpecahkan.

Sayangnya, Tsunade tidak yakin benar jika kali ini instingnya tidak akan berbalik menyerangnya. "Aku ingin mempercayai instingku untuk percaya kepada kalian."

Gadis gulali itu menunduk dan tersipu.

"Owaa! Ka-kakashi-_sensei_?!" Naruto tiba-tiba berjengit. Telunjuknya menuding seorang pria yang duduk malas-malasan di seberang Sasuke. Baik pemuda pirang itu maupun Sakura terlambat menyadari kehadiran salah satu pengajar yang paling mereka kenal di sana.

"Yo, Naruto." Dengan gayanya yang luar biasa santai, Kakashi tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain menopang dagu.

"Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?" tanyanya seraya berderap maju menghampiri Kakashi dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku _buntaicho_ ANBU."

Sakura dan Naruto kompak berseru. "Tidak mungkin!"

_Sensei _yang mereka kenal sejak mereka masih kecil itu mendesah panjang. "Jadi, kalian meragukanku?"

"Mana mungkin pemalas dengan otak mesum seperti _Sensei_ ini pemimpin ANBU!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Matanya yang tajam penuh ketidakpercayaan tertuju ke arah Kakashi.

Dengan enggan, Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto ke Sakura. "Aku serius, Sakura." Suaranya sedatar biasanya dan romannya tetap terlihat bosan.

"O–" Sakura merasa sedikit kesulitan mencerna fakta tersebut. Siapa yang bakal mengira seorang pria pemalas yang selalu terlambat di _setiap_ jadwal mengajarnya dengan alasan paling tidak masuk akal itu ternyata memegang kekuasaan terbesar di pasukan seelit ANBU. "–oke…" Ditatapnya Kakashi dengan mata cemas. Dia bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Kaget? Jelas. Terpukau? Nanti dulu.

"Ayo, duduklah. Kami baru mulai berdiskusi." Kakashi melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan kedua muridnya untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan gerakan sederhana.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk di dua kursi yang ada di depan Kakashi, bersama dengan tiga pemuda lain. Tsunade sendiri memilih duduk di atas meja yang ada di deretan belakang. Empat ANBU lain duduk berpencar di setiap sudut ruangan dengan topeng keramik terpasang sempurna.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan atau bicara apa selama penghuni ruangan yang lain berdiskusi dengan serius. Dia hanya mampu menangkap beberapa informasi tambahan mengenai peristiwa pengeboman beruntun. Ada pula beberapa fakta penting yang tidak pernah Tsunade singgung ketika saat itu memergoki bilik rahasia Tsunade.

_Mugen no ko_. Mendengarnya saja cukup untuk mengirim gelombang kengerian kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja diskusi serius mereka terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu logam dengan sentakan keras. Suaranya mengirim gema di dalam ruangan. Tidak begitu keras, tetapi tetap tidak terasa menyenangkan di telinga. Seorang ANBU bertopeng keramik beruang muncul dari balik pintu. Kentara sekali pria itu baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"_Buntaicho_."

Kakashi melambai sebagai isyarat mendekat. "Katakan."

"Pembunuhan di blok lima."

Kakashi adalah satu-satunya anggota ANBU yang tidak mengenakan topeng. Dia hanya memakai masker hitam yang menutupi bagian hidung ke bawah. Alis tebalnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Rupanya, kebingungannya juga sama dirasakan oleh ANBU yang lain.

"Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, kita sudah punya Departemen Polisi untuk mengurusnya," ujarnya.

"Korbannya Murataka Isshiki."

Sepertinya hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Memangnya kenapa kalau salah seorang anggota dewan terbunuh? Memang sebuah kejahatan berat, tetapi polisi seharusnya yang berwenang menanganinya. Apa yang begitu spesial dari pembunuhan pria paruh baya yang, jujur saja, sedikit memuakkan.

Sakura belum mampu mengurutkan dan memilah seluruh informasi yang diterimanya. Lain hal yang dengan tiga pemuda tersebut. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke tampak paham dengan situasi tegang ini. Wajahnya mereka kaku dan tegang.

"Dia ada di dalam daftar, 'kan?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan suara tajam.

_Daftar? Daftar apa? _Sakura merasa luar biasa kesulitan mengontrol jeritan dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak begitu mengapresiasi ketidaktanggapannya terhadap situasi tegang ini sekarang.

Kakashi mengangguk begitu khitmad dengan wajah kosongnya sampai-sampai Sakura merasa ngeri. "Itu hanya kemungkinan. Tidak ada cukup bukti untuk memberatkan," ujarnya dengan suara yang anehnya terdengar begitu serius.

"Dia dibunuh. Jika kita mengasumsikan pembunuhnya adalah pelaku yang sama dengan pengeboman..." Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan mata kecubung itu berkata. Wajahnya sama seriusnya dengan wajah dua temannya yang lain.

Sasuke segera mengangguk. Dia tampak sepakat dengan Neji. "Berarti dia memang salah satu penyandang dana."

Sakura dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang bingung.

"Mereka sudah mulai bertindak..." Tsunade buka suara. Air muka tegangnya terlihat jelas. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Tsunade begitu kaku dan tegang.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera mencari tahu siapa saja penyandang dana sebelum mereka mendahului kita."

Tidak ada seorang pun di sana yang menyangkal Kakashi.

.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa kesal setengah mati karena malam ini pun dia harus bertatap muka dengan pria-pria bertopeng dan bermasker konyol, tetapi entah bagaimana kekesalannya menguap begitu saja ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang baru dilihatnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sasuke mau tak mau terus merasa heran. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Ketika melihat dua mata yang anehnya malam ini sewarna pirus itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa malam ini tidak akan terasa semenyebalkan biasanya. Terima kasih kepada Tsunade yang sudah sangat ceroboh hingga keberadaan bilik rahasia dan penyelidikan mereka terpaksa dibongkar. Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, seandainya pirang bodoh itu tidak terus-terusan membuntutinya setiap saat semenjak kejadian pagi itu.

Anehnya lagi, keberadaan gadis itu mampu mengalihkan kekesalan karena sifat berisik si Otak Teri. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu mempersoalkannya sekarang. Dia sudah puas dengan mendapati wajah malaikat Sakura malam ini.

"Wow! Ini markas ANBU?" Sasuke mengejang kecil ketika mendengar suara keras yang sudah terlalu familier baginya untuk sekadar diabaikan. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah begitu kesal.

Untuk jujurnya, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya. Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan setiap ocehan yang menuntut banyak kesabaran hanya untuk mendengarnya. Kalau saja pirang satu itu mau menutup mulut ketika bersamanya, Sasuke tidak akan begitu keberatan duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto. Masalahnya adalah ocehan, bualan, rengekan Naruto sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan darinya.

Dari ekor mata, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang terlarut dalam percakapannya dengan Tsunade. Untuk sesaat tadi, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu...absurd ketika bertatapan dengannya. Ekspresi semacam itu sepertinya hanya bisa diperoleh melalui perpaduan kejengkelan akut, sekaligus keingintahuan yang luar biasa, kekagetan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengagumi di mata pirus yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi dia bertanya-tanya dalam benak, apa yang salah darinya?

Rentetan pikirannya terputus mendengar seruan nyaring Naruto. "Owaa! Ka-kakashi-_sensei_?!"

"Yo, Naruto."

"Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya seraya beringsut mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku _buntaicho_ ANBU."

"Tidak mungkin!" Sakura dan Naruto berseru bersamaan. Bantahan yang cepat dan kompak dari keduanya membuat Sasuke diam-diam menahan seringai di ujung bibir. Dia tahu Kakashi menyadari gelagat hendak terpingkalnya—kalau saja Sasuke bukan pemuda pasif—dan hal tersebut membuat pria bermata beda warna tersebut semakin kegerahan.

"Jadi, kalian meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan helaan panjang.

"Mana mungkin pemalas dengan otak mesum seperti _Sensei_ ini pemimpin ANBU!"

Sasuke seolah kehilangan kendali atas otot-otot wajahnya. Dia menyeringai tipis dengan sebuah dengusan seraya memandang Kakashi. Pemuda satu itu tak mau ekspresi wajahnya dilihat orang lain. Kakashi hanya satu alasan khusus karena dia tahu dengan begitu Kakashi merasa semakin jengkel, walaupun emosi semacam itu akan dipendam baik-baik.

Percakapan selanjutnya kembali berpusat pada permasalahan inti mereka. _Mugen no ko_.

Sepanjang percakapan itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Naruto menjadi pihak pendengar—sebuah hal yang dalam situasi normal akan terlihat konyol karena keduanya begitu aktif bicara. Tidak akan menjadi hal aneh bagi keduanya untuk diam seribu bahasa, mengingat Tsunade tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut dalam pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sakura mendengar hal semengerikan itu, bagaimana pikirannya bekerja sekarang. Sasuke akan senang untuk mengintip pikirannya, kalau saja bisa.

Pemuda itu jelas sekali menyadari efek keberadaan gadis itu di sekitarnya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak dia pahami, Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang mau bersusah payah mengamati keadaan sekitar, mencoba mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi. Adakalanya ketika dia berada dalam satu situasi yang sama dengan Sakura, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam benak kira-kira apa yang gadis itu pikirkan dan rasakan ketika menghadapi situasi yang demikian.

Dengan cara yang begitu gamblang, Sasuke menyadari dirinya mempunyai perasaan tertentu untuk gadis itu. Perasaan yang belum bisa dia sebut apa.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tarikan posesif untuk terus melindungi gadis itu, sekaligus merasakan gejolak dari dasar perutnya yang perlahan merambat naik, tetapi dia juga merasa begitu frustasi untuk hal yang tidak dia pahami.

Nalarnya kembali di waktu yang tepat. Dia putuskan untuk membiarkan permasalahan itu begitu saja dan berharap akan ada waktu di mana perasaan konyol itu hilang begitu saja.

Bunyi keras pintu besi menyentaknya keluar dari jalinan pikirannya yang rumit. Dia menoleh ke sumber bunyi dan mendapati seorang ANBU dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Buntaicho_,"

"Katakan," Kakashi melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat.

"Pembunuhan di blok lima."

Keheranan di wajahnya tidak dapat ditutupi, tidak pula dengan masker hitamnya yang menempel ketat menutupi paruh bawah wajahnya. "Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, kita sudah punya Departemen Polisi untuk mengurusnya." Benar. Kasus kriminal semacam itu tidak akan bisa mengusik perhatian ANBU, kecuali korbannya adalah Presiden yang membawahi ANBU secara langsung—walaupun kedengarannya sedikit mustahil karena Presiden dilindungi langsung oleh ANBU sehingga kemungkinan pembunuhannya hampir nol.

"Korbannya Murataka Isshiki."

Sasuke tepekur untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, memikirkan siapa gerayangan Murataka Isshiki sampai-sampai berita kematiannya perlu diinformasikan dengan sangat segera. Ingatannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah daftar rahasia mengenai orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai penyumbang dana dalam proyek tersebut. Nama Murataka Isshiki berada di lima teratas kemungkinan terbesar. Sepertinya, kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu akhirnya menunjukkan kebenarannya.

Kini, dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Masalah ini menjadi lebih besar dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang menyisip keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa sempat dia sadari.

Kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang lebih panjang.

.


End file.
